Sparks Fly
by Caridadxoxo
Summary: Austin and Ally are totally in love, and get together quite quickly. They will have a journey through emotion, pain, compassion, and love. They have a lot of things to overcome. That affects there lives. With the help of Trish and Dez, of course. But everything is solved when there lips meet and Sparks Fly. An Auslly story! Story is in script mode!
1. Chapter 1

* At Sonic Boom*

Ally: *Writing in her journal*

Ally's POV ~ Austin is so amazing I wish I could tell him but it's so hard to even say something smart to him! I want Trish to help me but I'm too scared to tell anyone...

Trish: *walks into Sonic Boom* Guess who got a job at the Jewelry Shop!

Ally: *slams her book shut* hmmm let me guess...you?

Trish: *sarcastically* no dur

Ally: *giggles*

Austin and Dez: *walk into Sonic Boom*

Austin and Dez: What up?

Ally: Nothing much Austin, want to work on a song?

Austin: * smiles* Sure

Austin and Ally: * walk up to the Practice Room*

Trish and Dez

Dez: Finally they are together! Austin won't stop talking about her! *eyes go big, realizes what he just said*

Trish: *shocked* what did you just say?

Dez: *lies bad* nothing...I said nothing woman!

Trish: Dez we can do this the easy way or the Trish way...

Dez: Okay okay! Just promise you won't say anything!

Trish: I promise... NOW SPILL!

Dez: well I am not totally sure...but I think Austin likes Ally

Trish: well I don't know either but I think Ally likes Austin

Trish and Dez: They would be a perfect match!

Trish: we gotta do something to get them together

Dez: Well let's think...OWWW!

Trish: WHAT HAPENED!

Dez: Ugh, I hate thinking it hurts my brain!

Trish: your sooo stupid...

~Austin and Ally~

Ally: *keeps staring at Austin like an idiot* Well I got a few ideas...

Austin: well let's hear them I bet there awesome!

Ally: *blushes* well...how about this?

*Austin and ally write Not a Love Song*

watch?v=kuLto96J69I

Austin: That was awesome!

Ally: *blushes* thanks

Austin: *wasn't thinking straight* I love your eyes...

Ally: *blushes like crazy*

Austin's POV: Did I just say that? I mean I love ally like a sister but could I really fall for her? I mean she's just so perfect...Austin snap out of it! Make a move!

Austin: hey do you want to see a movie later?

Ally: *smiles* I'd love too

Austin: cool

Ally: well I gotta go back to work, see you tonight I guess?

Austin: yeah, and awesome song by the way

Ally: *smiles and then leaves*

Austin: falls of the piano bench daydreaming of Ally*


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV: OM triple G! I am having a date with Austin! Well it's not really a date he just asked me to go with him...I hope we grow closer...*opens her journal and draws his name in a heart*

Trish: *walks into Sonic Boom* Ally can I talk to you in private?

Ally: *nervous because she never told Trish that she liked Austin* yeah sure let me take my break

Trish: Kay *thinking of what she's going to say to Ally*

Ally: ok so what did you want to talk about?

Trish: Ally be honest with me ok?

Ally: *really nervous* ok just spill it Trish

Trish: Ally, do you like Austin?

Ally: *eyes widen, speaks in a high voice* Whhhhaaaaat? That is soooo not true

Trish: Ally, don't lie to me I am your best friend you can tell me anything

Ally:*calms down* ok Trish yea I sort of fell for Austin...but you have to promise me you won't say anything!

Trish: Ally, why don't you just ask him out?

Ally: Trish I am too scared! And what if he says no? It would be so awkward between us!

Trish: well you have to think of something Ally! Do you have any plans with him?

Ally: well...we are sort of going to the movies later...does that count?

Trish: OMG! You should totally ask him out then!

Ally: Trish can we PLEASE change the subject?

~ Austin and Dez *at Austin's house*~

Dez: Dude, I need you to be totally honest with me ok?

Austin: sure bro, we always are!

Dez: Do you like Ally?

Austin: *shocked* What no! Dez she is just my songwriter/ best friend

Dez: dude, don't lie to me

Austin: Ok ok! I like Ally, happy?

Dez: Yay! Now go ask her out!

Austin: Heck no! What if she says no?

Dez: bro, sometimes you just have to take risks

Austin: well not tonight I am going to the movies with her

Dez: *eyes widen* Then ask her there you stupid?

Austin: you're calling me the stupid?

Dez: yes yes I am!

Austin: Well...i don't know!

Dez: Just think about it ok?

Austin: ok Dez thanks

~Austin and Ally get ready to go to the movies~

Austin: *driving to Ally's House~


	3. Chapter 3

~Austin: *driving to go pick up Ally to go to the movies*~

Austin: *arrives at Ally's house* *knocks on the door*

Ally:*smiles goes downstairs and opens the door for Austin* Hey!

Austin: *smiles* hey are you ready to go?

Ally: sure lets go!

~*Austin and Ally in the car*~

Austin: so what movie are we gonna see?

Ally: *thinks* how about The Hunger Games? It's an action and a romance

Austin: ok cool *thinks, that's perfect maybe I could make a move...*

~*Austin and Ally arrive at the movies, its pouring rain outside*~

Ally: ugh, I wish it wasn't raining so much!

Austin: *in the lobby* two tickets for The Hunger Games please?

Ticket Person: Awww, best movie for a couple like yourselves

Austin: ummm...were not dating *thinks, I wish*

Ticket Person: Oh I'm sorry! Here are your tickets! *thinks, what a weird movie to see, and your not a couple?*

~Austin and Ally watching movie together*~

Austin: wow, this is more interesting than I thought...you go Katniss!

Ally: wow, this movie is really changing you

Austin: maybe...*thinking, what should I do what should I do!* I learning on how to be a hero to the way she was to Peeta

Ally: *mumbles* you are a hero...my hero...*wasn't thinking straight* I love you...

Austin: *shocked, looks at her* what did you just say?

Ally: *realizes what she just said* Nothing...I mean well..ummm ok Austin! Austin Moon I love you! *gets up and runs out of the movie theater*

Austin: *still in shock* Ally wait! *runs after her*

Ally's POV: did I really just do that? I mean I do love him, but what if he doesn't love me back? Oh I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life!

Ally:*walking now; it's pouring rain and she is now soaked*

Austin: ALLY! Where are you? *is now completely soaked too*

Ally: go away...

Austin: *smiles* there you are...why did you run out here, especially in this weather?

Ally: did you not hear me the first time I told you I loved you!

Austin: And? *smirks* I love you too

Ally: you're just saying that...

Austin: no I really do love you and you are the girl that any guy wants to have. Ally haven't you noticed? You keep my world spinning

Ally: *smiles* I love you

Austin: I love you too, and I have been wanting to do this in like forever...

Austin:*grabs Ally's face with his hands and kisses her passionately*

Ally: *wraps her arms around his neck*

Austin: *wraps his arms around her waist*

Ally: *pulls away after like 10 minutes of making out* *smiles* wow I never thought this day would happen...

Austin: me either...I love you

Ally: *smiles* I love you too

Austin: well let's get you home into some nice dry clothes

Ally: you have to admit kissing in the rain is something you pretty much only see in the movies because it is so romantic

Austin: Haha yeah, but whenever I am with you I could anything

~Austin and Ally hold hands the whole time!~


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

I can't believe this is finally happening to me! I mean he is just sooo perfect! I love him and I just can't accept the fact that he loves me too, but you know he well...kissed me! And the most romantic part was that it was in the rain! Like that's the type of stuff that only happens in movies!

~Austin and Ally in the car!~

Austin: that was amazing...

Ally: *smiles widely* I swear... today was a fairytale

Ally: me too...

Austin: promise me 2 things, ok?

Ally: anything you name it

Austin: ok, number 1 we will always be together no matter what happens

Ally: I promise

Austin: and number 2, *smirks* promise me that we will make out a lot...

Ally: Oh my god! Seriously?

Austin: *laughing* yeah... I mean a lot...you are a great kisser

Ally: haha ok fine you win

Austin: Yippee! Now I am the happiest person alive! *laughs*

Ally: *laughs*

Austin: can you sleep over tonight?

Ally: let me see if my dad will let me... *texts her dad*

Ally: *in text message* Hey, dad can I sleep over at Austin's today?

A/D: ummmmm...if you promise me to be responsible...

Ally: Oh my god! Dad please don't talk about that! And yes I promise!

A/D: then it's ok with me then

Ally: thanks dad :/

Ally: my dad said yes

Austin: sweet!

Ally: *laughs*

Austin: *smiles at her and holds her hand*

Ally: *looks at him and kisses his cheek*

Austin: *pouty face*

Ally: what!

Austin: *smirks* you didn't get the lips... :p

Ally: you're driving right now!

Austin: ok your right...save it for later

Ally: *giggles*

~At Austin's house~

Austin: well...what do you want to do?

Ally: I don't know... *gets an idea*

Austin: *smirks* wanna make out?

Ally: ok...

Austin: *leans in...*

Ally: *runs up to Austin's room saying MUAHAHAHA!*

Austin: you will pay for that! *runs up to his room*

Ally: haha, that was so FUNNY!

Austin: that was so not...but this will be! *grabs Ally's waist and starts tickling her on the bed*

Ally: AUSTIN S-STOP! I AM TICKELISH!

Austin: Who's the hottest guy in the world?

Ally: *giggles* Taylor Launtner!

Austin: who's the hottest boyfriend in the world?

Ally: ok, you! Now stop!

Austin: *stops tickling her, kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back*

Austin: *grabs her waist*

Ally: * wraps her arms around his neck*

Austin: *pushes her against the wall*

Ally: *giggles, but continues kissing*

Austin: *rubbing her back*

Ally: *pulls away*

Austin: why did you pull away? *puppy dog face*

Ally: *laughs* I was just thinking how are we going to break the news to Trish and Dez?

Austin: we can go to lunch tomorrow and tell them there

Ally: ok, well I am tired, goodnight *about to walk out*

Austin: what are you talking about? You are sleeping with me tonight *smiles*

Ally: ok fine I guess *smiles*

~They fall asleep after like 3 hours of making out~


	5. Chapter 5

~Austin wakes up and notices he fell asleep kissing so both there lips are touching~

Austin: *giggles, kisses her*

Ally: *eyes shut, kisses back*

Austin: *pulls away, laughs*

Ally: how did I know you were so going to do that?

Austin: oh because you know I love you

Ally: *blushes*

Austin: well let's go eat some pancakes!

Ally: haha, I knew it!

~Austin and Ally go downstairs~

Ally: *makes Austin 4 pancakes*

Austin: that's not enough! *smirks*

Ally: are you serious? That's 4 flippin pancakes, pancake boy!

Austin: haha well let me see how they taste...

Ally: *trying not to laugh because she put lemon in them*

Austin: Hmmmm...They taste...unusual from other pancakes...

Ally: *bursts out laughing* that's because I put lemon in them!

Austin: are you serious? *cleaning his tongue with a napkin*

Ally: haha I put them because I hate lemons

Austin: in that cause come here *puckers his lips*

Ally: NOOOO! I hate the taste of lemons! *starts to run away*

Austin: *catches her* not so fast! *kisses her, makes her open her mouth so she can also taste the lemon*

Ally: *tries to pull away but can't*

Austin: *finally pulls away after 5 minutes*

Ally: UUUGGGHHHH! Now my mouth tastes like a lemon!

Austin: *laughing* that was hilarious!

Ally: you better watch yourself now

Austin: so what it's like a prank week?

Ally: haha yeah, we should tell Trish and Dez too I bet they'd love to do It

Austin: yeah so are we going to tell them?

Ally: about what?

Austin: us?

Ally: oh yeah about that...

Austin: *nervous* what?

Ally: I think we should go bowling with them

Austin: *relieved* ok...but I'll beat you

Ally: I know I suck

Austin: I could show you *winks*

Ally: *grins* I'm ok with that...but try anything and your dead

Austin: *smiles* *sarcastically* what do you mean?

Ally: you know what I'm talking about

Austin: haha ok well lets practice now so we don't need to it later

Ally: you know you don't make any sense right?

Austin: yeah I know...just kiss me

Ally: *leans in, kisses him*

Austin: *kisses her*

Ally:*deepens the kiss*

Austin: *pushes her against the wall*

Ally: *wraps arms around his neck*

Austin: *wraps arms around her waist*

Ally: *continues kissing*

Austin: *smiles, gets an idea, and remembers when Ally said try anything and your dead*

Austin's POV: well let's see what she means by dead...

Austin:* let's go of her waist, cups her face in her hands so she can't try to do anything* *kisses with tongue*

Ally: *eyes open and widen*

Ally's POV: is he joking is really going to that level? I gotta stop this

Ally: *tries to stop him but can't*

Austin:*kisses her neck*

Ally:*waiting for him to stop*

Austin: kisses her lips again, with tongue* *cracks, bursts out laughing*

Ally: what's so funny?

Austin: kissing you! But not you're kissing you r amazing at it! It was the way I was kissing you!

Ally: oh with tongue? *rolls her eyes*

Austin: haha yeah that was funny, so are you going to kill me now?

Ally: this was first and last warning

Austin: haha ok but I wasn't finished with you yet, but I'll kiss you right *laughs* *kisses her*

Ally:*kisses back*


	6. Chapter 6

~Ally working at Sonic Boom~

Ally: *writing in her book*

Austin: *comes right behind trying to scare her*

Ally: *smirks, knows he's there, gets whip cream bottle*

Austin: BOO!

Ally: *sprays the whip cream all over his face, laughs*

Austin: Oh you did so not do that

Ally: haha I just did *about to walk away*

Austin: not so fast * pulls her close*

Ally: you would even d...

Austin: *kisses her*

Ally: *giggles, spits in his face*

Austin: ok you did SOOO not do that!

Ally: *laughs like crazy* I just did!

Austin: *laughing* you are sooo going to pay for that

Ally: bring it on pancake boy...what you're going to do... kiss me?

Austin: just you wait...

Ally: *sarcastically* I'm sooooo scared!

Austin: are you being sarcastic?

Ally: nooooo...

Austin: can I at least have a towel or a napkin?

Ally: *tosses him one* haha here

Austin: you are so going to regret ever doing that

Ally: like I said the first time bring it on pancake boy, bring it on...

Austin: its so on...

~2 hours later~

*Austin and Ally at the bowling palace*

Ally: OMG! What is taking them so long?

Austin: I don't kn..

Trish: Guess who got a job at the Bowling Palace?

Ally: what happened to your job at the Jewelry Shop?

Trish: long story...

Ally: you got fired?

Trish: not that long of a story then

Auslly and Dez: *laughs*

Auslly: so we have something to say to you guys..

Trish and Dez: what? *already know*

Auslly: we're dating!

Trish and Dez: Really? Because we already know

Austin: well yeah before you say anything...wait did you say you already know?

Dez: yeah bro

Ally: what do you mean you already know, how?

Trish: well remember the day in the rain Dez and I went to go see the Hunger Games to spie on you and we pretty much saw the whole thing

Dez: even the making out in the rain

Auslly: *creeped out*

Trish: you weren't supposed to talk about that!

Auslly: ummm...ok?

Trish: Anyways...lets bowl!

~Everyone's bowling~

Austin: WOO! This is my sixth strike in a row!

Ally: Your actually good at this I suck... :/

Austin: *smiles* you don't suck you just need a little help...

Ally: *bites her lip trying not to smile*

Austin: *grabs her hand* here...*they make a strike*

Ally: you really need to stop that

Austin: *confused* stop what?

Ally: being so good at everything!

Austin: *smiles* it runs in the family babe

Ally: haha

~Trish and Dez spying~ awwwww

Ally: really Trish?

Austin: really dude?

Trish and Dez: you're so cute together!

Ally: oh and guys just to let you know its Prank Week!

Dez: oh we already know because we were spying on you when you make the pancakes

Trish: DEZ STOP TALKING!

Austin: wait, you saw all of that?

Trish: haha...ya

Ally: wow

Trish: well anyways, lets all sleep over at my house

Everyone but Trish: okay!


	7. Chapter 7

~At Trish's House~

Trish: pie time!

Ally: *confused* you keep pie at home?

Trish: no! We make it, silly! But we are in teams and the losers get splattered with there own pie!

Dez: Whoa...Trish...keep it simple...

Trish: shut up you dimwit

Dez: hey don't talk to me like that we are most likely going to be partners!

Trish: what makes you say.…?

Dez: *spins Trish around*

Trish: *sees Austin and Ally kissing, separates them* Okay, not today love birds! me and Ally are working together! And Austin you work with Dez!

Austin: not going to happen! I'm going with my girlfriend! *grabs Ally's waist, kisses her cheek*

Ally: Awwwww that's sweet Austin...but I think Trish REALLY doesn't want to team up with Dez

Trish: my point exactly! Thank you Ally!

Austin: Ally...always caring about others...Ugh fine! But Trish you got so lucky!

Trish:*sticks her tongue out at him*

~Austin and Trish start arguing...~

Ally: wow guys...real mature

*Still not listening*

Dez: CAN WE ACTUALLY GET GOING NOW?

Trish: *mumbles* not like I started it...

Austin: *glares at her*

Dez: let's start already; I want to throw a pie at Trish!

Trish: you better watch yourself you little freak

Dez: *sticks his tongue out at her*

Ally: okay! Enough tongue sticking outing or whatever it's called!

Austin: okay well let's do this!

~2 hours later~ *60 pies were made, the kitchen's a mess*

Austin: *with a pie behind his back* hey Ally; remember when I said watch yourself?

Ally: *confused* yeah?

Austin: well no backing away now! *throws pie at Ally's face*

*Trish and Dez's mouths dropped 3 stories*

Trish: dude...you did so not do that...especially to you OWN girlfriend!

Austin: *faces Trish* Haha! I so just did!

Ally:*gets two pies* Oooohhh Austin...*smacks one behind his head, and one on his face* Ha, serves you right! Now were even!

Austin: *scraping pie off his eyes* Ooohhh your so on!

Ally: bring it on pie face!

~they throw like 10 pies across the room~

Dez: *throws pie in Trish's face* Ha, how I have been dying to do that!

Trish: big mistake...

~an hour and a half later, music is booming, the whole house is a mess~

*Austin and Ally covered in pie from head to toe*

Austin: *yelling* OMG! It's a mess in here!

Ally: *yelling* I know there's pie everywhere! *throws a pie at Austin* literally! Haha!

~Trish and Dez screaming, running, laughing, do stuff only boyfriend and girlfriend would do...you get the picture~

Austin: haha! When do you think they are going to stop?

Ally: I have no idea...and I don't think anytime soon

Austin: *staring at her, whispers* you're so beautiful even covered in pie...

Ally: *rolls her eyes* hmmm...just kiss me

Austin: *kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back*


	8. Chapter 8

~Auslly asleep on the floor~

Trish:*mumbles, half asleep* ewwww no no NOOOOO!

Dez:*wakes up and runs around screaming what happened?

Auslly: *wake up screaming* AHHHHHH!

Trez: *screaming* AHHHHHH!

~that happens for like 5 minutes~

Austin: *yells* Okay shut up are we going to scream the whole day!

Ally: ok, anyways why did you start screaming Trish?

Trish: *eyes widen* long story...tell you later

Ally: *thinky* ummm...okay?

Austin: hey Ally i wanted to know if you wanted to met my siblings today?

Ally and Trish: you have siblings?

Austin: *confused* ya i have 3 brothers, 1 dude whos a roommate, and my sister

Ally: *nervous* what if they don't like me?

Austin: *laughing* don't worry they will love you

Ally: ummm...okay what about your parents?

Austin: they died when I was 8

Ally: *eyes widen* oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry for bringing it up!

Austin: *sighs* its okay Alls you didn't know I should have told you sooner it just never came up

Ally: sorry about that again...and what do you want to do now?

Austin: hey do you want to write a song? We haven't wrote one in a while

Ally: *smiles* I'd love too

~2 hours later in the Practice Room~

Ally: okay well you have to tell me what you want... or else I'm stumped

Austin: well I have some lyrics I thought about...

Ally: WHAT! Since when did Austin Moon know how to write songs?

Austin: you just have to write about what you feel inside...

Ally:*smiles* what do you feel inside?

Austin: well let me sing it for you...

watch?v=fvDjuTDif8I

Ally: *shocked, about to cry* Austin that was...*starts crying*

Austin: oh no you hate it!

Ally: *laughs* oh course not it was so beautiful!

Austin: then why were you crying?

Ally: because you don't need me to write you songs anymore

Austin: of course I need you! Without you I would not even have this song! You are my inspiration! Never think for one second that I don't need you! *kisses her cheek*

Ally: *smiles* thanks Austin

Austin: anytime...and oh ummm...I love you...

Ally: *shocked, not able to say anything*

Ally's POV

Did Austin just say he loved me? I mean we have together for a long time and all but still he's never told me he's loved me! Oh my gosh Ally say something to him! Stop acting stupid!

Austin: *confused* Ally? Are you ok?

Ally: *snaps out of it* uhhhh yeah...and I love you too

Austin: *smiles, relieved* well thank you...and we finished our new song! So let's go to dinner with my family...

Ally: *still confused* uhhh…yeah sure...

Austin: does this have to do anything because I said I loved you?

Ally: ...


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

Austin: Ally! Listen to me does this have to do anything because I told you I loved you?

Ally: ...

Austin: *getting impatient* Ally answer me!

Ally: *not looking at him* don't worry about it

Austin: Ally look at me!

Ally: *slowly looks at him*

Austin: *calmer* I'm your boyfriend you can tell me anything...*puts his forehead to hers* now tell me...what's wrong?

Ally: nothing really...

Austin: I've told you I loved you before why did you freak out?

Ally: because the last time you said it was the beginning of us...

Austin: and why now is it a bad thing?

Ally: *sighs* because that was the last thing my mom told me before she died

Austin:* feels bad* I'm so sorry...so I guess I can't I love you anymore?

Ally: of course you can but you have to mean it

Austin: *smiles* always have always will *pecks her lips*

Ally: I really do love you...

Austin: and I love you

Ally: well let's go downstairs now I want to eat I'm starving

Austin: *smirks* will you kiss me first?

Ally: *giggles* of course

Austin: *kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back, pulls away*

Austin: Ugh, that wasn't even a minute!

Ally: haha, later

Austin: I'm okay with that *winks at her*

Ally: *shakes her head* you're so stupid...

Austin: well I'm hungry now to lets go downstairs *grabs Ally's hand*

~Auslly go downstairs seeing Trish and Dez kissing~

Auslly: *mouths drop three stories*


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

Auslly: *walk downstairs to see Trish and Dez kissing*

Austin: *whispering* is it just me or am I seeing things?

Ally: no there kissing alright...

Auslly: but why?

Austin: lets just wait they'll notice us looking at them...just wait

~10 minutes later, Trish and Dez are still kissing~

Ally: *really freaked out* okay, this is really freaky!

Austin: *freaked out too* I know well lets get there attention

Ally: how?

Austin: we scream okay?

Ally: okay...*still freaked out*

Austin: one...

Ally: two...

Austin: three!

Auslly: !

Trez: *stop kissing, start screaming* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

~that happens for like 15 minutes~

Austin: okay what's up with us and screaming?

Ally: Is that really the question you want to ask right now?

Austin: oh yeah right...

Auslly: why were you guys kissing?

Trez...ummm...uhhhhh...*unable to say anything*

Ally: Really Trish? I thought you hated him more than anything!

Austin: And Dez? Really Dude? I mean come on your usually stupid but you know...come on man!

Ally: Trish!

Trish: Ally I can explain...

Ally: in what way?

Trish: I...I...just I love him...

Ally: *going into shock can't say anything*

Trish: Ally? Alls...

Austin: *waves his hand in frost of Ally's face*

Ally: *doesn't move*

Austin: great...I think my girlfriend went into shock...but seriously kissing? Dez? Girls have never even been your thing!

Dez: well I've changed then!

Ally's POV

Trish is in love with Dez? Like I love them both but still it's so weird! And walking in on them kissing! well now its really creeping me out... well I better get out of my bubble because Austin looks worried...*End of POV*

Ally: so you love...Dez?

Trish: I've always been...*bites her lip*

Ally: *about to go in shock again, about to faint, falling backwards*

Austin: oh no you don't! *catches Ally* You'll end up giving me a heart attack!

Trish: see ally? Austin loves you more than anything! Right Austin?

Austin: anything...*looks at Ally lovingly*

Ally: *still in shock* What does Austin have to do anything about this?

Trish: you're happy! you have someone who loves you and cares about you! *teary eyed* do you know how long it's been for me to be loved? I want to be happy Ally! And you can't accept it! *starts crying*

Ally: oh Trish... I didn't mean it like that...

Trish: *shakes her head* you know what save it Ally! *runs away crying*

Dez: Trish wait! *runs after her*

Ally: *feels horrible*

Austin: *notices* Ally want to talk about it?

Ally: *slowly shakes her head*

Austin: *sighs* she'll forgive you...

Ally: she never will did you see her face? *starts getting teary eyed, sniffs* she'll never forgive me!

Austin: why don't you start telling me why she reacted that way?

Ally: *gulps*


	11. Chapter 10

sAustin: come on Ally, talk to me...

Ally: Trish has not had...the greatest life...

Austin: *confused* I don't know what your talking about

Ally: *sighs* Trish's parents died in a car accident when she was 3, her brother lives in the hospital because of overdose, and she lives with her aunt who has a new guy in her room every week...

Austin: *horrified* that's soooo sad...

Ally: *about to cry* and now that she's finally happy...I can't accept it...*starts crying*

Austin: Awwww Ally! *hugs ally* Don't cry you'll get over it!

Ally: I just want her to be happy...

Austin: Ally...I think she is...

Ally:*looks up at him* how?

Austin: *takes a deep breath* I think Dez...is the only person who makes her happy...

Ally: I just don't think Dez is able to be with Trish without hurting her...

Austin: so you don't think he's the one?

Ally: no not like that! I mean he's just a LITTLE immature...

Austin: Ahhhhhh...you have a point there...

Ally:*looks worried* I don't know what to do...

Austin: Alls its okay she'll get over it...

Ally: what if she doesn't?

Austin: don't even say that! She will!

Ally: I hope so...

Austin: just talk to her later

Ally: what if she doesn't want to see me? No! I just can't!

Austin: *sighs* please do it for me...please will you do it for your friendship

Ally: *sighs* okay...fine

Austin: *slightly smiles* I'll always love you okay?

Ally: always?

Austin: forever and always... *kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back*

Austin: *pulls away, smiles* you ready?

Ally: *confused* what do you mean?

Austin: *holds her hand* time to meet my family!

Ally: *nervous, bites her lip* what if they don't like me?

Austin: *laughs* don't worry they'll love you I promise, they just want me happy and if I'm happy with you which I am, they'll totally accept you...

Ally: *smiles* alright lets go

~Austin drops Ally off at her house~

Austin: Alls, I'll pick you up at 7:00 okay?

Ally: alright...

Austin: see you later babe

~ Ally changes in into this~

allys_set/set?id=47897084

*AD walks through the door~

Ally: hey dad

AD: hey baby girl why all dressed up?

Ally: I'm going to met Austin's siblings

AD: *confused* why?

Ally: *realizes she never told her dad she was dating Austin* Ohhhh...you know *mumbles* because were dating...

AD: what did you say I didn't hear you

Ally: *takes a deep breath* I'm dating Austin dad

AD: *eyes widen*


	12. Chapter 11

ssAD: *eyes widen*

Ally: *concerned* whets wrong dad?

AD: I don't think he is the best person to be with Ally...

Ally: dad...I love him...

AD: well I really don't know the kid really well honey

Ally: well he's way different than you think

AD: is he that kid you write songs for?

Ally: *annoyed* yes dad :/

AD: well I want to get into the head of this kid

Ally: dad, his name is Austin

AD: uhhh okay whatever Austin

Ally: he's coming to pick me up later you can talk to him then

AD: oh you bet I will

Ally: *goes up to her room, calls Austin*

Austin: *picks up* hey Austin

Austin: oh hey Alls

Ally: ummm...when you come pick me up can you do me a favor?

Austin: anything

Ally: can you meet my dad?

Austin: *not sure* ummm...anything...but that

Ally: really Austin?

Austin: sorry! What if he doesn't like me?

Ally: oh that can't possibly happen because you guys aren't heading in a good direction anyway

Austin: *sighs* okay fine anything for you Alls see you later

Ally: Bye Austy *hangs up*

~25 minutes later~

Austin: *knocks on door*

Ally: *yells* I'll get it! *opens the door*

Austin: hey buttercup *pecks hr lips*

Ally: *smiles* what's up with you and the nicknames?

Austin: I don't know but there are millions that can describe you...and there's still not enough...

Ally: awww how sweet you have so much charm...now use it on my dad!

Austin: yippee! *sarcastically*

~Austin walks in~

Ally: dad! Austin's here

AD: well hello Austin

Austin: hello Mr. Dawson *shakes his hand*

AD: please call me Lester

Austin: *nods his head*

AD: so I hear that you are going put with my daughter Ally is that correct?

Austin: yes sir

AD: and why?

Austin: *confused* I don't understand...

AD: why are you dating my daughter?

Ally: Dad!

AD: Ally I know what I'm doing!

Austin: Well Mr. Dawson...I love Ally with all my heart I would do anything to make her happy and satisfied she make me want to be different...in a good way...she is my life...I can't live without her

AD: *satisfied* so you would do anything for her?

Austin: anything you name it

AD: well I guess were done here I want her home by 11:30

Austin: alright Mr.' Dawson

AD: may i ask where you are taking my daughter?

Austin: oh just to met my family and then to eat dinner

AD: oh okay alright then Ally can I talk to you?

Ally: *nervous* ummm...okay sure...

Austin: I'll meet you in the car *kisses her cheek, leaves*

Ally: what do you need dad?

AD: okay I like this Austin guy, he seems to really care about you and he seems like the last person to hurt you

Ally: thank you dad

AD: alright be good I'll see you later

Ally: Bye!

Ally:*goes outside, walking towards Austin's car*

Austin: hey buttercup

Ally: hey Austy, gosh I still can't believe you got a corvette

u/33498_

Austin: *smiles* haha, well believe it!

Ally: well it seemed like my dad likes you

Austin: good to know that I made an impression

Ally: you have...on my heart

Austin: awww you're so sweet even to me!

Ally: haha well lets go!

Austin: Come on get in!

~They drive to Austin's house~


	13. Chapter 12 Part 1

~On the way to Austin's house~

Ally: *takes a deep breath* Austin?

Austin: yea babe?

Ally: how did your parent die?

Austin: I really don't like talking about it

Ally: I know but I'm really curious...

Austin: *gets frustrated* *yells* I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!

Ally: *scared, shocked*

Ally's POV:

Okay why did he just yell at me? I mean we have been together for 1 month already, and we haven't had our first fight yet but he's scaring me...no ever yells at me...I feel weird around him now...what if he will hurt me, no I won't let him!

Ally: *yells* PULL OVER!

Austin: *feels guilty, pulls over* I didn't mean to yell at you

Ally: forget it *gets out of car*

Austin: Ally please!

Ally: *walking down the street* Save it!

Austin: *runs after her, pulls her arm* please...

Ally: *faces him, looks down, whispers* what?

Austin: *looks down at her* look at me

Ally:*slowly looks at him*

Austin: I'm soooo sorry I never meant to yell at you, it's just so painful to talk about it

Ally: *about to cry* then why didn't you just say so? I would have never asked then!

Austin: because you have a right to know! And I'm just being a jerk! Look I'm sooo sorry...please forgive me

Ally: I can't say no to you

Austin: *relieved* just the thought of losing you was too much...I can't live without you...

Ally: me either

Austin: *kisses her softly*

Ally: *kisses back*

Austin: *pulls away, puts forehead to hers* I love you...please don't leave me...

Ally: I won't, will you though?

Austin: I'll never leave you...ever

Ally: you really love me don't you?

Austin: more than anything...

Ally: well I'm sorry for overreacting, I'm never yelled at and I didn't know what to do...

Austin:*shakes his head* no no no...you had every right to do that I was a complete jerk

Ally: well anyways let's still go to your house okay?

Austin: *smiles* lets go before someone steals for corvette

Ally: *giggles* haha, okay

~Start driving away, dadadadada~

~Austin and Ally holding hands~

Ally: Austin?

Austin: yeah?

Ally: what are your sibling's names?

Austin: ummm...my brother's are Riker, Rocky and Ryland, my sis Rydel, and our roommate Ellington but we just call him Ratliff

Ally: wow lots of siblings...

Austin: *smiles* haha yeah and were here!

blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/07/Heritage_l...

Ally:...crap! This place is huge!

Austin: well when you have 6 people living in one house...it has to be sort of big…

Ally: haha well lets go!

Austin: *opens the house door* Wazz up people's!

Riker: *slides down on a sled on the stairs* WOO-HOO!

Austin: I thought you said you wouldn't do this today Riker! *runs towards him*

Ally: *standing awkwardly at the doorway*

Rydel: nice way to bring in your girlfriend! Hey you must be Ally

Ally: hi you must be Rydel right?

Rydel: yup only girl here

Ally: I feel bad for you.

Rydel: Ehhhh you get used to it

Ally: *laughs* haha I guess

Rocky: *comes out of nowhere* well hello there *gets close to Ally*

Ally: *goes back* ummm...hey?

Austin: *yelling* ROCKY YOU BETTER NOT HIT ON MY GIRLFRIEND!

Rocky: wait this is your girl? Dude she's hot!

Austin: *goes in the room* really dude?

Rocky: she could do so much better...like me *gets close to her again, kisses her cheek*

Ally: *embarrassed, blushes*

Austin: I am so going to kill you now! *starts chasing Rocky*

Rocky: Crap! *starts running*

Rydel: *looks at Ally* welcome to the family...

Ally: mmmhhhmmmm.

Rydel: want to go shopping?

Ally: let's go!

Rydel: GUYS WERE LEAVING FOR NOW ALLY'S CREEPED OUT! BE BACK IN A HOUR!~ *shuts the door*

Ally: what's up with you guys and screaming?

Rydel: it's just our thing


	14. Chapter 12 Part 2

Ally: *mouth drops* what's up with you guys and cars?

Rydel: we love them so much!

Ally: I see...but why so expensive!

Rydel: there better than way now let's go get you a new outfit for your date later!

Ally: why can't I just wear this?

Rydel: totally not! You have to blow Austin's world up when he sees you! This means new outfit, which means mall!

Ally: *nervous* alright...

~Ally and Rydel go to the mall and Rydel picks out like 50 different outfits to try on~

Ally: not this one!

Rydel: try this one!

Ally: to poofy!

Rydel: this one?

Ally: AHHH! To spiky! Why do we even have this one!

Rydel: I wasn't paying attention I just grabbed the whole dress section!

Ally: Ugh really Rydel?

Rydel: it is necessary so you can find the perfect dress!

Ally: well I found it! I love this one!

Rydel: Yay finally! Let's go home and get you beautiful! I'll do your hair and makeup!

Ally: alright let's go!

Rydel's Room: /wp-content/uploads/2012/02/purple-bedroom-ideas-for...

Rydel's Bathroom: archives/franco-pecchioli-purple-bathrooms-ideas-desig...

Ally: huge!

Rydel: I know I know! You get used to it now let me work my magic!

~After two hours Ally is gorgeous~

Ally's Outfit: allys_date_outfit/set?id=48029421

Ally: wow…Rydel…thank you so much!

Rydel: *super happy* EKKK! you look so beautiful Austin will be on his knees!

Ally: haha I wonder how the boys are doing...

~With the boys~

Austin: i will kill you Rocky!

Ryland: dude chill remember she's dating you not Rocky

Austin: okay...*calms down*

Ryland: now you got to get ready for your date later!

Austin: what am i going to wear?

Ratliff: be formal but yourself

Austin: exactly how?

Ratliff: Ugh, dress shirt with tie, skinnies and converses! Gosh not that hard!

Austin: alright then!

Austin's Shirt: www. /media/catalog/product/cache/5/image/9df78eab33525d08...

Austin's .

Austin's shoes: sonuc/converse-all-star-hi-tops/converse-all-star-h...

Austin: *knocks on Rydel's door* is Ally ready yet?

Rydel: yeah she's coming

Ally: *opens the door*

Austin: *mouth drops, starts drooling, notices* Oh wow...you look...wow *hands Ally a bouquet of flowers*

Ally:*smiles* thank you, you don't look to bad yourself

Austin: well shall we?

Ally: we shall?

~Austin and Ally in the car~

Ally: where are we going?

Austin: it's a surprise!

Ally: haha i can't wait...


	15. Chapter 12 Part 3

Ally: are we there yet?

Austin: *hands on Ally's eyes* almost be patient!

Ally: okay but I'm excited I want to see it already!

Austin: don't worry we are almost there!

Ally: Epppp! I'm so excited!

Austin: *laughs* haha well were here!

wmpreviews/MjM5NzIzOQ==

(Imagine it at sunset)

. /2011/02/meadow_

Austin: soooo what do you think?

Ally: *speechless* it's so beautiful...

Austin: *smiles well I'm glad you like it

Ally: you would do anything to make me smile wouldn't you?

Austin: anything to see you happy

Ally: I really do love you...*kisses him softly*

Austin: *kisses back*

Ally: *wraps arms around his neck*

Austin: *wraps arms around her waist*

Ally: *deepens it*

Austin: *pulls her closer*

Ally; *pulls away, looks down*

Austin: *kisses her forehead* I love you...

Ally: *giggles* I know...

Austin: well I'll tell you a million times anyways *smiles*

Ally: well let's eat!

~Once there done eating~

Austin: well that was delicious!

Ally: I know!

Austin: want to go on a walk?

Ally: *smiles* I'd love too

~Austin and Ally holding hands, already nighttime~

Ally: *takes a deep breath*

Austin: what's on your mind?

Ally: nothing...

Austin: *remembers something* crap be right back!

Ally: no worries I'll stay here...

Austin: *runs off*

Ally's POV: I am relieved Austin left for now I am really thinking now...hmmmm how I miss my mom...I feel so close to her, but yet so far...

Ally: *about to cry, starts singing*

My love's like a star, yeah

You can't always see me

But you know that I'm always there

When you see one shining

Take it as mine and remember I'm always near

If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it

Making my way back home

Just follow the glow, yeah

It won't be long just know that you're not alone

watch?v=T6KJwgUQvVc

Ally: *brakes down crying, sniffs* I miss you mom...

Austin: *sees everything* awww...babe

Ally: *surprised, shocked, scared* awwww I didn't no you were there u scared me!

Austin:*smiles* sorry

Ally: didn't you have to get something?

Austin: well it was actually in my back pocket

Ally:*confused* what are talking about?

Austin: *takes out a box* happy 1 month anniversary

austins_present/set?id=48092607

Ally: awww...Austin...its beautiful

Austin: *puts the necklace around Ally*

Ally: I love you *kisses him softly*

Austin: kisses back*


	16. Chapter 13

~Austin and Ally in the car~

Ally: well that was really sweet of you…

Austin: of what else would you expect? I'm a nice guy *smiles*

Ally: haha yes you are *kisses his cheek*

Austin: so buttercup, can you sleep over today?

Ally: umm...I guess

Austin: *smiles* Yay!

Ally: haha well awesome!

~Austin & Ally at Austin's house~

Austin: hey lets write a song!

Ally: I don't have my book... :/

Austin: well translation is I wrote another song and I want to sing it to you

Ally: another one? Now I really think you don't need me no more

Austin: stop saying that *smiles* I only do it for you

Ally: well show me!

Austin: *starts singing*

Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

watch?v=r-KcgmuIf74

Ally: you sooooo don't need me no more...

Austin: you are going mad if you think that

Ally: then I am going mad

Austin: haha well it wasn't for the Austin Moon fans I want to make sure Ally Dawson is a fan *winks*

Ally: *laughs, rolls her eyes* your soooo stupid...but I still love you *kisses him*

Austin: *smiles, kisses back*

Ally: *deepens it*

Austin: *grabs her waist, pulls her closer*

Ally: *pulls away, laughs*

Austin: *confused* what's so funny?

Ally: you always pull me closer...I'm not going anywhere

Austin: I hope not

Ally: I won't...ever

Austin: Buttercup my parents died when I was 8 and it's a really painful story...

Ally: *remembers what happened it the car, sighs* you don't have to talk about it...I don't want to make you upset

Ally's POV: Honestly...I love Austin to pieces but I really want to know why he yelled at me...like he's soooo not like that...but I think he has a really bad story behind it...but he still hurt me I still need time to get over that...

Austin: you have a right to know...

Ally: it's really fine *looks away*

Austin: look *grabs her hand* I know I was a real jerk but that's because I got frustrated...I just get scared that...that...*can't say anything else*

Ally: scared of what?

Austin: scared that all the important people in my life will leave me


	17. Chapter 14

~The Next day~

Austin: scared that all the important people in my life will leave me.

Ally: *confused* why would you be scared of that?

Austin: *sighs* because my parents left...

Ally: I really don't think you should talk about it...

Austin: Ally please you have a right to know!

Ally: I don't want you to yell at me!

Austin: *shocked* just because I yelled at you once you are thinking now that I'll always yell at you now?

Ally: well I certainly hope not!

Austin: *mad* well your just over reacting!

Ally: *frustrated* Am I really?

Austin: yes you're acting crazy!

Ally: well maybe you should control your anger!

Austin: what anger?

Ally: your anger issues!

Austin: you're driving me...CRAZY! *throws his fist at the wall*

Ally: *really scared* you know what I'm out of here! *runs out*

Austin: *runs after her* don't leave! We haven't finished talking!

Ally: *keeps running, runs to the beach and sobs*

~Ally wakes up~


	18. Chapter 15 Part 1

~Ally woke up in Austin's bed~

Austin: *looking at her, concerned* Buttercup, you alright?

Ally: what happened?

Austin: well I told you that the reason I pulled you closer when I kiss you is because I fear you'll leave me...and then you blacked out

Ally: wow...*thinky*

Ally: *slaps her in the arm, smirks* you almost gave me a heart attack!

Ally: *slightly smiles* haha at least I didn't!

Austin: but what freaked you out so much?

Ally: *sighs* long story...

Austin: want to talk about it?

Ally: *slowly shakes her head* I really don't want too...

Austin: well than we don't need too *smiles* I just want to let you know you can tell me anything, alright?

Ally: *kisses his cheek* thank you Austy

Austin: no problem but I wasn't finished talking about the first topic...

Ally: *gulps* what about it?

Austin: *really wants to ask her what's wrong* I want to tell you *tries to grab her hand*

Ally: *flinches* you really don't need too

Austin: *starts to worry* okay really, what's up?

Ally: I don't want to talk about it...

Austin: *sighs* well we can talk about this tomorrow

Ally: *slowly nods her head*

Austin: well alright goodnight buttercup *kisses her forehead, afraid to kiss her lips*

Ally: *feels weird*

Ally's POV: Okay why did I react like that? Ugh, I should just tell him what happened in my dream! But I don't know if he'll be mad or shocked or UGH I DON'T KNOW! I should tell him...

Ally: Austin?

Austin: asleep, snores*

Ally: *takes a breath, thinks* ~I'll just tell him tomorrow

Ally:*goes to bed thinky*


	19. Chapter 15 Part 2

Austin: *wakes up with his arms around Ally*

Austin's POV:

Gosh she soooo beautiful when she sleeps! I love her soooo much...but why yesterday night was she freaking out? Did I have anything to do with it? Crap! She's waking up! *pretends to be asleep*

Ally: *see's Austin's arms around her, blushes*

Ally's POV: I got to go I got to go! I'll talk to him later I have to much on my mind right now...

Ally: *slowly unwraps Austin's arms off, closes the door*

Austin: *opens his eyes, sits up* Where is she going? *follows her*

Ally: *grabs all her stuff together, about to leave when someone grabs her arm*

Austin: where are you going? *confused*

Ally: I thought you were sleeping!

Austin: i couldn't sleep well because of last night

Ally: *rolls her eyes* pffft...of course you did! Because right when i was about to tell you!

Austin: well you can just tell me now!

Ally: what I don't want to tell you now? And the reason I want to leave is to make sure that it won't happen! *remembers her dream*

Austin: *almost yelling* what are you talking about?

Ally: Don't give me that what are you talking about crap!

Austin: I seriously don't get you! Sometimes you act like a lunatic!

Ally: ME?

Austin: *yelling* YESS YOU!

Ally: well at least I'm not the one who sleeps with a stuff dolphin!

Austin: It's better than sleeping with you!

Ally: *about to cry*

Ally's POV: you knew this was going to happen but...WHY? My life was totally amazing until this blonde came into my life! Well I have had to deal with so much in my life i will not shed one tear...FOR ANYONE! Even him!

Ally: you know what I'm done with this!

Austin: what because you have nothing left to say!

Ally: because i don't want to end up feeling sorry for MYSELF!

Austin: so are you breaking up with me? *voice cracks*

Ally:...i can't answer that question...because i just don't know *closes the door*

Austin:* leans against a wall, shrugs down, softly cries*

Ally's POV: WHY! Why did it have to end in something so stupid! Everything was a lie! It never wanted to be with me! WHY ME? *crying, bumps into someone*

Ally: *sniffs* I'm sorry!

?: Its okay...Ally?

Ally's POV: kill me now!


	20. Chapter 15 Part 3

?: Sorry...Ally?

Ally's POV: Kill me now!

Ally: *looks down* Hey...Trish :/

Trish: *looks at her confused* Ally, what's wrong?

Ally: *looks at her, hugs her, starts crying*

Trish: ohhh...Ally...

Ally: I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not accepting you and Dez! I'm sorry for everything! Please forgive me! I don't want to end up losing everything...*brakes down crying, falls to the ground*

Trish: *sits Ally down on a bench* (Sorry not to mention that they are in the park!)

Trish: Ally? What's wrong...

Ally: *cries harder*

Trish: Girl...your a mess...and of course I forgive you...and I should be the one apologizing...

Ally: ...for...*sniffs*...what?

Trish: for overreacting...I should have never gotten angry you were just being a good friend trying to make sure I mad the right decision

Ally: *mumbles* I wish you could have warned me...

Trish: *heard that* Wait what? What happened?

Ally: *cries as hard as she possibly can* ...AUSTIN!

Trish: *mad, disgusted* WHAT DID HE DO? I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KICK HIS A...

Ally:*interrupts her* you are not going to kick anyone! It's just what happened...

Trish: Ally...what did happen?

Ally: *gulps, tells her the story*

Trish: awwww Ally...I'm sooooo sorry...

Ally: *sad* me too...

Trish: well...let's get things off your mind!

Ally: what do you mean?

Trish: Let's make Ally happy again!

Ally: he was the only thing that made me happy!

Trish: well let's see if I can help!

Ally: how?

Trish: we are going to have the best day ever!

Ally: why are you doing this? Because of him?

Trish: No...Well yes but also because what happened exactly 12 years ago?

Ally: hmmm...

Ally's POV: hmmm...I know there's something...

Ally:...

Trish: *smiles* we met each other!

Ally: *smiles* I knew today something was up!

Trish: well let's have some BFF bonding! *grabs her arm* Come on!

Ally: *smiles*


	21. Chapter 16

Trish: Come on Ally, we are going to have the best day ever! We are going to go to the mall and to the spa and we are so going to a party!

Ally: *not sure* Trish! You know I hate parties!

Trish: Well not when I'm finished with you!

Ally: Ugh! I am going to die!

Trish: Oh girl! Stop whining!

Ally: What if *doesn't want to say his name* HE'S there? I can't see him Trish!

Trish: I am most sure he is not!

Ally: alrighty then...*concerned*

~At Austin's House~

Austin's POV: Why? Why did the most important thing in my life have to leave me? She probably thinks I am a low life, spoiled, conceited jerk, who only used her! I am like every cuss word in the dictionary! Maybe more! Why did this have to happen? The perfect girl with the sweet brown hair, and eyes that make me melt, her hair that smells like cherries, every time I smell her hair I am intoxicated, and when I see her dress in those flowy dresses and skirts and not tight clothes to impress, and her smile, and those lips...those beautiful lips that when ours meet my whole world is gone like a firework, or something just blew me up it's so relaxing, it's like heaven...better even except without all the drama. I miss my small, petite, buttercup... What can I do? I'll go mad! *cries harder*

Rydel: *at the doorway, saw everything* Awwww, bro...

Austin: *looks up, teary faced* Ummm hey...how long have you been there...

Rydel: *slightly smiles* the whole time...

Austin: what did I do...*whispers, puts his head back down*

Rydel: Austin its okay you'll get through this

Austin: *sniffs* I know... but what about Ally?

Rydel: *bites her lip* I'm sorry but... I can't answer that Austin...

Austin: *cries harder than ever*

Rydel: its okay you can cry...*rubs his back*

Austin: I feel like a girl

Rydel: *confused* why?

Austin: because I'm crying

Rydel: awwww...well don't be

Austin: why shouldn't I?

Rydel: crying is not a bad thing, not because your weak...it's because you've been strong to long...

Austin: I don't know what you're talking about...

Rydel: Austin come on! You didn't cry when mom and dad died, when your pet died, when your old best friend died...and now since this happened with Ally it's all going to come out

Austin: what can I do to get her back?

Rydel: Austin...

Austin: Rydel please! I need an answer! I need her in my life! Without her I'm nothing...absolutely nothing...

Rydel: *sighs* you just got to give her time...

Austin: how long?

Rydel: whatever it takes...

Austin: *looks back down* what if she moves on...

Rydel: *shakes her head* I highly doubt it...that girl got some major feelings for you

Austin: *finally smiles, looks up* You really think so?

Rydel: *smiles big* I don't think...I know; well go back to sleep you had a heavy morning

Austin: I'm just slept!

Rydel: oh just sleep!

Austin: *smiles* Okay

~Rydel about to walk out of the room~

Austin: Rydel wait!

Rydel: *turns around* What?

Austin: *smiles widely* Thank you!

Rydel: hey! No problem you're my brother and I love you!

Austin: *puts his hands out*

Rydel: *smiles, runs to him, hugs him*

Austin: *sighs, can't stop thinking about Ally*


	22. Chapter 17

Rydel: *goes upstairs*

Ryland, Rocky, Riker, and Ratliff: *sleeping*

Rydel: awwwww…*yells* WAKE UP!

Ryland, Rocky, Riker, Ratliff: AHHHHHH!

Rydel: Haha! Should've seen your faces! Priceless!

Riker: *glaring at her* Not funny, Rydel

Rydel: *still laughing* Haha your right! It was hilarious!

Ryland: Okay spill Rydel

Rydel: *stops laughing* What are you talking about?

Ryland: I know you have something good to say if you wake us up this early!

Rydel: It's 10:30 already

Ryland, Rocky, Riker, Ratliff: Early!

Rydel: Ugh, okay Ryland caught me!

Ratliff: Hey where's Austin?

Rydel: *eyes widen, starts laughing* Well haha, funny story...*bites her lip*

Rocky: Is there something wrong with Austin?

Rydel: *zips her lips* My lips are sealed

Ryland, Rocky, Riker, and Ratliff: *yelling* Come on Rydel!

Rydel: *sighs, gives in* Okay, Okay!

Riker: What's wrong with Austin?

Ratliff: Hey where's Ally? Didn't she stay her last night?

Rydel: I was getting there! *tells them the story*

Ryland, Rocky, Riker, and Ratliff: *mouths drop three stories*

Riker: seriously?

Rydel: *slowly nods her head*

Rocky: Damn Austin must be pretty damaged then...

Rydel: Oh he is all right...

~Awkward Silence~

Dez: *walks in the room* Hey guys, why so quiet?

Ryland, Rocky, Riker, Ratliff, and Rydel: *in shock*

Dez: *looks around* What?

Rocky: Dude, how did you get in here?

Dez: Well I know where you guys keep your back key

Ryland, Rocky, Riker, Ratliff, Rydel: Ahhhhh...

Rydel: Hey did you hear about Austin and Ally's fight?

Dez: Yeah, my Trish told me about it

Riker: Why Trish? Don't you guys hate each other?

Dez: No! Where dating!

Ryland, Rocky, Riker, Ratliff, and Rydel: *mouths drop three stories*

Dez: She says she's with Ally

Rydel: How is she taking the break up?

Dez: Trish says she taking it really bad

Rydel: Well I'm going to go check up on Austin *leaves the room*

Riker: *in idea mode*

Ratliff: Riker! What's up? Your all like concentrated!

Riker: I think I have a way that if Austin can't get over Ally he will end up destroyed

~Hear screaming downstairs~ (Imagine someone breaking 5 bones)

Rydel: He can't stop thinking about her and he can't stop crying

Ryland: Go help him out you're the only one that can calm him down

Rydel: *nods her head, leaves*

Rocky: Come on Riker! What's your plan?

Riker: If we can't get Austin to move on, we'll have to force him

Dez: How?

Riker: I have a right to buy liquor right? *smirks*

Ryland: Totally not man!

Riker: Come on! It'll work! He'll get drunk and just forget her!

Rocky: *scratches his neck* I don't know about this man...

Riker: Come on think about it!

Rocky, Ratliff, Dez, Ryland:?


	23. Chapter 18

Ryland, Rocky, Dez, Ratliff: ?

Riker: Come on guys! It will work it will help things get off his mind!

Rocky: *not sure* Dude, but he's only 16!

Riker: And?

Ryland: He still 5 years younger! He's still a minor!

Ratliff: *nods his head* I think Riker's plan will work

Ryland, Rocky, Dez, and Riker: *look at him, silence*

Dez: You actually agree with Riker?

Ratliff: Totally! Because even if they do get back together which I know they will...he's still has had a lot in his life...maybe it will help him express it

Rocky: But we've all been through it not only him and we've never jumped this far

Ratliff: But you guys got back together and were stable, he's still needs to be patched up, so I say yes to Riker's plan

Rocky: *looks at Ryland*

Ryland: *nods his head*

Dez: *sighs* I'm in; I don't want to see my best friend suffer

Rocky: ...okay fine

Riker: yes! I got this all under control...

Rydel: *coming up, on the stairs* Guys...

Ryland: *looks at Riker* But your breaking your plan to princess beauty over there...

Riker: Ugh! Here we go...

~With Trish and Ally~

*Trish and Ally at the Spa*

Trish: *with the cucumbers on her eyes* Ahhhhh...so relaxing...

Ally: *fake smiling, sarcastic* Yup, just awesome...

Trish: Oh come on! We used to do this all the time before...

Ally: *interrupts her* Don't mention there names!

Trish: *puts her hands up* Sorry sorry!

Ally: Ugh its okay but it feels like everywhere I go I feel him with me...

Trish: Awwww Ally...I would hug you right now but I'm in the middle of my mask right now

Ally: Haha, at least good to know...

Trish: *phone goes off, playing Double Take*

Ally: Seriously Trish? Not helping!

Trish: Sorry sorry! It's so damn catchy! And come on I'm his manager it's the least I can do!

Ally: OMG.

Trish: What?

Ally: What will happen with his career? I mean how will he perform?

Trish: Don't worry about that now! *eyes widen, receives text from Dez about Riker's plan*

Ally: *looks at her, concerned* Trish, are you okay?

Trish: *snaps her phone shut* Just fine...

Ally: Alright...

Ally's POV: Ohhhhh Austin...how I miss having you with me. Your arms that fit perfectly around me you surprisingly hug me, the way you show off how strong you are, the way I love your messy blonde hair when I run my fingers through it, the way I love to look down and he does the same and brushes his lips against mine, they way his voice harmonizes a room, the way he knows how to make you feel like the most wanted, important, beautiful person alive, and I love the way he makes my heart melt like butter on the sidewalk with those doe and soft hazel eyes there so gentle, and every time he smiles I feel like falling to the ground, and his lips they carry so much passion, love, and emotion. And how our lips move in the most perfect movement ever and how I tangle my fingers in his hair I just can't describe. I love him...I miss him. *sheds a tear*

Trish: *notices* Awww...Ally come on don't think about it!

Ally: *smiles* Your right were going to have to have the best night ever!

Trish: You bet! We are so going to hit the mall!

Ally: New outfits?

Trish: Of course!

Ally: But I don't have any money!

Trish: Don't worry! I got my new job at the Dress DE Calon and it's all free for purchases for employees!

Ally: That's good! I can't wait!

Ally's POV: And I can't wait until get Austin back in my life again.


	24. Chapter 19 Part 1

~The next day~

*Ally and Trish at the Dress DE Calon*

Ally: So what are we going to do here?

Trish: Sometimes, you are so clueless we are so going to look gorgeous!

Ally: Well we went to the spa, got a mani pedi, and now outfits?

Trish: Yeah and we are going to do our hair and makeup!

Ally: *smiles, remembers when Rydel maked her over her for her date with Austin, frowns*

Trish: Awwww Ally...memory?

Ally: *about to cry, nods her head slowly* I was getting ready for my date...

Trish: With the help of Rydel?

Ally: *nods her head, smiles*

Trish: Well let's go check out dresses!

Ally: I'm in the mood to wear blue!

Trish: Oooo girl, that would look amazing on you!

Ally: Haha, what are you wearing?

Trish: Red! Like deep red!

Ally: Hot girl!

Trish: In honor of my redhead!

Ally: Haha, wait till I tell him that!

Trish: He'll probably be too confused!

Ally: *laughing* most likely!

Trish: Dez is coming with us!

Ally: He is?

Trish: Well sort of HE is going out and he's sort of going to hang out with both of us...

Ally: Well whatever works for him...

Trish: Yay! Thank you Ally!

Ally: I found that perfect dress!

Trish: Me too! Let's go get ready!

~At Trish's house~

Trish: Stop moving Ally!

Ally: It hurts!

Trish: It's called eyebrow plucking!

Ally: get that away from me! *runs away*

Trish: Ally! *chases after her*

~2 hours later after an exciting makeover time!~

Ally's Outfit: allys_party_outfit/set?id=49515951

Trish's Outfit: trishs_party_outfit/set?id=49516729

Trish: Looking good Ally!

Ally: You look amazing! Dez is going to die! *notices her necklace* When did you get that?

Trish: What? *sees necklace* Oh a week ago on me and Dez's one week anniversary

Ally: Awwww...I can't believe I missed it

Trish: Oh Ally don't worry about it! Let's go!

Ally: Kay!

~Trish and Ally in the car~

Ally: Whose party is this anyways?

Trish: It's my old friend Myra's.

Ally: Alright let's do this!


	25. Chapter 19 Part 2

~At Austin's House~ (Haha, I lied)

Rydel: You want to do what to my brother? *screams*

All of them: *flinches*

Riker: Calm down Rydel! It's full proof!

Rydel: It's pure stupidness! Like seriously you guys all agreed to that? Even you Ratliff? And I thought you were the smart one

Ratliff: It will be good for him!

Rydel: In what way?

Ratliff: Of all the bad memories he has had!

Rydel: But you don't get it! He loves Ally! He won't ever get over her! Not even if you get him drunk!

Riker: We are not trying to make him forget her! We are trying to help him clear up his mind!

Rydel: But how will you guys do it? Where and how will you get liquor!

Riker: I know people!

Rydel: Are any of you going to do it with him?

Riker: *shrugs* I don't know ask them!

Rocky: I barely allowed it! I'm not doing that crap!

Ryland: I'm 14! I'm even younger forget it!

Dez: I'll drink one! Because I'm just stupid like that! *shrugs*

Ratliff: Don't look at me!

Riker: there it's done!

Rydel: *shakes her head* I still think this is a bad idea...

Riker: Oh Chill Rydel! He'll do it once and it's over!

~ Screaming from downstairs~

Rydel: *complaining* UGH! Not again!

Rocky: Why does he keep screaming?

Rydel: He misses her and he keeps seeing things supposedly

Ratliff: He's so love crazy

Dez: hehe love crazy soon to be love drunk

Rydel: *smacks Riker*

Riker: Ow! What was that for?

Rydel: For letting you do this!

~More screaming~

Ryland: Okay we gotta do this now!

Rydel: You guys are going out right?

Riker: Yeah that's the plan

Rydel: What exactly is the plan?

Riker: he gets drunk, and we just walk round for some fresh air maybe hockey

Rocky: HOCKEY!

Rydel: Okay let's go check him out! And I'm so staying home! Call me like every ten minutes! And make sure you guys don't lose him!

Ryland: You think we can lose our brother?

Rydel: When it comes to hockey yes!

~They all go downstairs~

Riker: Austin!

Austin: What? I'm not in the mood!

Riker: you're never in the mood! Go get ready!

Austin: I don't want to go out!

Riker: Not even for hockey?

Austin: Pfffftttt...No...Okay fine I'll go get ready *gets up, goes gets ready*

Rydel: *shaking her head* This better work! And if you guys get caught! Crap your dead.

Austin: *comes back in dark blue plaid shirt, midnight blue skinnies, DC shoes in blue) Alright, let's go!

Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff, and Dez: *leave out the door*

Rydel: This better work...

~With Trish and Ally, at the Party~

Trish: Alright Ally just stay with me! I won't leave you!

Ally: Okay thanks Trish!

~A song starts~

Trish: Oh! This is my jam! *starts dancing, leaves Ally alone*

Ally: Ahhh, well so much for that...

?: Hey are you okay?

Ally: Yeah thanks my name's Ally

?: My name's Alex

Ally: *flinches at the name* Oh okay

Alex: Did you come alone?

Ally: No...My friend sort of ditched me haha

Alex: Well would you like to dance?

Ally: *not sure* I don't dance...

Alex: *grabs her hand* Come on...

~They start dancing~

Ally: This is very sweet of you...

Alex: Well you're very pretty...*tries to kiss her*

Ally: *about to kiss him, doesn't* I'm sorry I just can't sorry* runs to balcony*


	26. Chapter 20

Ally's POV: Seriously? I go to one party and I already have a guy trying to kiss me! Like my life should just be a soap opera! Me Corazon...Oh Ally shut up. The only person you want to kiss is Austin. To be able to just smile to see his face. Or the way he thinks he's all fresh and just hot is adorable. I miss the way he always laughed for everything. The way he had a beautiful way of seeing the world. I miss Austin...my Austin. Please save me...*sheds a tear*

~With the guys~

Austin: Where are we going anyways?

Riker: You'll see...

Austin's POV: Ever since this thing with Ally I have had this beat in my head...I can't turn it into a song though only Ally could help me with that...well let's just express...sing what you feel

Am I better off dead?

Am I better off a quitter?

Cause the say I'm better off now

That I ever was with her...

And that's all I got...well maybe tonight will be interesting and I will have much more to say... *end of POV*

Austin: Seriously guys, where are we going?

Rocky: Patience! You'll see!

Austin: Ugh!

~With Ally~

. /var/albums/Wallpaper-1998/balcony3_ ?... (Imagine it like this but more realistic!)

Alex: *walks on the balcony* Ally?

Ally: Please...just go away...

Alex: Look I'm sorry...I couldn't help myself

Ally: I barely saw you for 2 seconds and then you tried kissing me! So not cool!

Alex: I'm sorry! It was just at the moment!

Ally: *sighs* Well it's okay

Alex: Do you have a boyfriend?

Ally: No, why?

Alex: Hmmm...because then I wondered why you were shocked

Ally: Well...I sort of do sort of don't...it's complicated

Alex: Well I see you have a relationship full of drama

Ally: Tons of it...

Alex: Hey well he must be a pretty lucky guy to get a girl like you...

Ally: *smiles* Thank you

Alex: Well want to go back?

Ally: I just want to stay here alone if you don't mind I have a lot to think about

Alex: No problem I'll see you later *leaves*

Ally: Wow...just say drama *sits on a bench, bag falls over*

Ally's POV: Hmmmmmm...

Ally: *picks it up, something fell out*

Ally's POV: What fell out? I heard something fall but it's so dark...

Ally: *bends down to get it, picks it up, doesn't' know what it is*

Ally: *opens her hand, closes it quickly*

Ally's POV: Everything has to be around him...everything. I can't live without him...I love him so much...but the real question is does he truly love me back for me? And not for anybody else? Does he expect me to change? To be a doll to him? Well I don't know, but if that's his plan he's sure not going to get away with that...But I'm just so confused!

Ally: *keeps dangling the necklace back and forth*


	27. Chapter 21

Ally's POV: Austin….I want you by my side again…you are the only joy I had in my life…please come back to save me…

~Back with the guys~

Austin: okay guys, seriously are we going because I know we are not going to play hockey

Rocky: What makes you say that?

Austin: we passed the hockey rink like a half an hour ago

Rocky: well that explains it…

Austin: *stops walking* Okay guys seriously, what's up?

Ratliff: We are trying to get stuff off your mind…

Austin: *lying* What are you guys talking about?

Riker: We know what happened between you and Ally….

Austin: Who told you? Let me guess Rydel?

Ratliff: Dude who else?

Ryland: Yeah sorry bro

Austin: Well thanks guys but no matter what you guys are planning to do its not going to work

Dez: And why do you say that?

Austin: Because Ally is my life and without her I'm nothing…*looks down*

Ratliff: Don't say that bro!

Austin: *shoots his head up* And why shouldn't I? She made me happy and I actually felt like myself for once in my life, I feel like actually want to continue another day in this place we call the world…I want to die without her…

Riker: You don't need to die over a girl!

Austin: *glares at him* Wait until everything good in your life leaves you and then tell me what you want to say! Nothing in this world matters if you're not happy! *about to walk away*

Riker: Well I don't know what to do! It's like everything in you life was all about her! Before Ally you were perfectly fine! And then you met her! And BOOM! Everything changed!

Austin: *stops walking, turns around*That's before I fell into something! Something that would change my life forever! You know what that was? I fell in love! Painful, beautiful, crazy love! *about to cry* And now that painful, beautiful, crazy feeling is gone and traded with something dark and scary…like a living nightmare! *doesn't look at them* I just want to be happy again…*can't hold it in, starts crying*

Riker, Ryland, Rocky, Dez: *feel bad*

Riker: *pats Austin's back* Awwwww…bro let it out

Austin: Ugh, love hurts…

Riker: No one said it was going to be easy….

Austin: I can soooo see that…

Riker: Well let's get things together then….

Austin: Where are we going…*starts walking with the guys*

Riker: You'll see….


	28. Chapter 22

Ally: Ugh what am I going to do the whole night? Just sit here and think of Austin? Not helping the fact that Trish took me out to help me get over him...well it's the thought that counts...I wonder how he's taking it, probably better than I am...

~With the guys~

Austin: Okay guys I think you should probably tell me what we are going to do

Ratliff: It's more like you're going to do and us going to take care of...

Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Dez: Dude!

Ratliff: Oh crap...

Austin: *confused* What are you guys talking a...

Riker: *grabs his arm, interrupts him* Haha very funny Ratliff, come on let's go...

Austin: *continues walking* What are you guys planning do to me? I know you want me to get stuff off my mind but what are you planning to do?

Riker: well ummm...uhhhh

Austin: Riker?

Riker: Oh lookie where here!

Austin: What do you m...*sees bar* ummmm...guys...

Rocky: Come on let's go...

Austin: *stops* Are you guys doing what I think your doing...

Austin's POV: Okay I can see they want to help me out but like this, seriously? They want me to get wasted! Well just put on a smile and enjoy tonight...

Riker: Just a few drinks will help you forget!

Austin: *fake smiles* I guess,...thanks

Austin's POV: Hey! I got that beat stuck in my head again! Well here goes nothing...

As they take me take me to my local down the street

I'm smiling but I'm dying

Trying not to drag my feet

They say a few drinks

Will help me to forget her...

Austin: Why can't they see that no matter what happens or what they try to do I will never forget her!


	29. Chapter 23

Austin: Guys...I seriously don't know if this is a good idea...

Ratliff: Well there's no backing out now! *pushes him into the bar*

~They are in the bar now~

Austin: I am so not drinking anything...

Dez: ~already drank one bottle of beer~ Damn! That's strong!

Austin: Dude! Don't drink that you'll screw yourself up! *grabbing the bottle Dez opened, but didn't drink*

Riker: Come on man! You'll get over things easily!

Austin: *looked at the bottle* I'm not sure about this...*bites his lip*

Austin's POV: I smelled that bottle and I was instantly mortified. I can't believe they are actually trying to do this to me! But seriously if you think about it I'm being paranoid. Because I bet you right now Ally's not acting like her life is falling apart. Maybe she thinks that we are better off just being best friends...or because of the fight...friends. I shivered at the thought. Maybe I should just let myself be free tonight and just empty my mind...

Austin: *looks at the bottle, smiles, already drank half of it* Damn...that's good...

Riker: *smiles* Well I'll just order more

Rocky: *looks nervous* Ummmm guys, Rydel's calling

Ryland: give it to me I'll answer

Rocky: *gives Ryland the phone*

Ryland: *gulps* Hey Rydel! What's going on?

Rydel: Cut the crap! Where's Austin? Please don't tell me he's actually drinking? Did you guys lose him already? Did you ship him to Canada?

Ryland: Okay sorry, he's here, he's only drank one bottle of beer, and no we didn't lose him, and no why would he be in Canada?

Rydel: Because you guys are reckless!

Ryland: Well so far he's good I guess...*hears glass breaking*

Rydel: What was that?

Ryland: Hahahahahaha! Well I got to go! See you at home!

Rydel: Ryland don't you dare hang up on...*

Ryland: *ends call* Rocky what happened?

Rocky: I don't know I was in the bathroom! I am sick of the smell!

Austin's POV: I already had 6 beers and 3 shots of vodka. How come I haven't considered drinking before? I totally relaxes you and releases your stress. Everything I see though is a blur, and all I can see is the figure of a curly brown haired girl telling me to stop drinking. Maybe I should listen...no screw that! All I heard was glass breaking and that's when I noticed I dropped my bottle. I kept hearing these voices of this angel like voice literally screaming at me to stop. I wanted too. But I didn't. I ordered 3 more shots of vodka. I still kept seeing her! Why couldn't I get her out of my mind! That's when I noticed it was Ally. I tried to shake it off but everywhere I looked I just saw a blur of color. I couldn't concentrate. I felt woozy and felt like I was going to pass out any second.

Ratliff: Austin man! Can you hear me? Are you okay?

Austin: *slurring* Never better *stumbles*

Ratliff: Shit, you're really bad! How much have you had?

Austin: I think 9 bottles of brezzer and 6 shots of vodka...

Ratliff: Dude, stop it! You can't drink anymore! This crap can kill you!

Austin: *slurring* Dude, your overacting! I never felt this good!

Ratliff: *sighs* I'm going to find Riker! Stay here and don't go anywhere! We are going home before you drink anything else! *leaves*

Austin's POV: I can't see anything now. All I see is a blur of color. No sound from anywhere. No music booming. I suddenly see perfect vision. I see Ally walking in a beautiful meadow full of flowers and life. She looks puzzled as if she's looking for something. I try to reach her but nothing happens. I can't move or speak. Then I see myself slowly fade always...Crap! I wake up to seeing another blur of color. I can't take this anymore! I NEED Ally. I just live without her. No matter how much I drink nothing will ever change what I feel. I need her with me NOW. Damn it! I got that beat stuck in my head again!

"They say a few drinks

Will help me to forget her

But after one to many I know that I'll never

Only they can't see where this is going to end

They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense"

Austin's POV: I'm going. *walks out of bar*


	30. Chapter 24

Ally's POV: You know what I can't do this…but I can't leave Trish! But I don't want to be here anymore…ugh why does this have to be so complicated! I just need to get out of here and take a walk…I'll just go. I'll be back in a few anyways. I'm not going anywhere.

Ally: *gets off balcony, goes downstairs, and leaves the house*

Ally's POV: Let me just walk around town….I got to clear my mind

Austin's POV: Gosh getting drunk comes with the consequence. I'm going to have the biggest hangover tomorrow morning. Whatever I'll just forget everything that happens tonight. I have to find her if it's the last thing I do.

~Back with the other boys~

Riker: Come on Austin, we gotta go…Austin? Where are you man? *can't find him*

Rocky: Dude, can you find Austin? I can't find him anywhere!

Riker: That's what I'm trying to do!

Dez: Dude where's Austin?

Riker and Rocky: We don't know!

Dez: Gosh! No need to be pushy about it!

Ryland: Hey have you guys seen…

Riker and Rocky: NO!

Ryland: Okay gosh…

Ratliff: Have you…

Riker: I dare you to finish that sentence *glares at him*

Ratliff: *scared*

Rocky: Where could've he gone?

Riker: Dude, Rydel is going to freak! She told us not to loose him!

Ryland: Well let's go find him!

Boys: *leave the bar*

Austin's POV: I can feel myself running into people, railings, walls, and just…everything. Everywhere I look I see a glossy streak. I try to shake off the feeling until all the streaks take over my mind. I sit down on the floor, or wherever I am. I can be on the ceiling in a building for all I know. I try to get the colors out of my head. The next thing I know I hear humming. I wake up to see myself in a huge room, lightly dimmed to see a grand piano. I see this beautiful girl playing her heart out. She seemed so deep in the music that it made it seem like it was literally a part of her. When I finally get a good look at her, I notice it's Ally. Why can't I get this girl out of my head? Why is it like the only reason I'm alive is to be with her? I see myself slowly waking up from that wonderful dream. To go back to reality with a massive headache. Everything is still blurry but at least it's not glossy. I start to hear someone shout my name. Please be Ally, please be Ally. Nope, crap! It's more than one person! Gotta keep going. You need her with you. *starts walking again*

~With the boys~

Ratliff: I think I see him!

Rocky, Riker, Ryland, and Dez: Where?

Ratliff: Over there! *points to Austin*

Riker: Let's go get him! *starts running*

Ratliff, Rocky, Ryland, and Dez: *start running too*

Riker: Austin, Austin!

Austin: *turns around* What?

Riker: Dude, *pants* what are you doing?

Austin: *slurs* I need to find Ally…

Riker: Dude, let's go home!

Austin: No! I NEED her with me. Please, let me find her…

Riker: Dude you can do this tomorrow!

Austin: I can't! You don't know what I'm going through! She's the only thing I see, hear, and think about! My life feeds off her smile, personality, lips, face, and just her soul. I need her to complete me! Without her I'll go back to the same Austin I was! I don't want to go back to that lifestyle I had! She taught what music really was…

Rocky: Man, for being drunk you can still be deep

Austin: Please….

Riker: *Sighs* Go find her!

Austin: *smiles a bit, nods*

Austin's POV: I couldn't take it anymore. All the blurs have got to my head. I can't walk, think, and talk I guess. Gosh, I think dying feels better than this. Hell, can't I just end this? *scrunches to the floor*

Ryland: Dude, what's wrong? *concerned*

Austin: I can't do this! I just want to be with her! I want to love her! I just want to be happy again! I want to defend, comfort, and just love her in every way I can. I want this all to end! I want to live again!

Rocky: Calm down bro, your going mad…

Austin: *gets up, growls* I'm not with her. *starts walking*

Austin's POV: God, just kill me! End my suffering! I can't live another day with this sadness! I want to be able to live one day without sadness! Is that to much to ask? If I can't have it, I don't deserve to be in this world. I want this all to end. I will make it end. Tonight. But I need to find that one brown-haired girl first.


	31. Chapter 25

Ally's POV: I cannot believe I have been out here for at least an hour. I do not know where I am first of all. And then I want to know what will happen between me and Austin's relationship? I really like him…no, love him. Sigh, as much as I don't want to admit it, it's true. I don't know why, but ever since my mom died, I stopped loving. I have really never been loved until Austin came into my life. My dad was always there but you know it's never the same. It's a love that involves two people. That just makes you smile. And also the kind if thing that kills you on the inside out. Austin I need you…

*stops walking, looks up at the stars*

Austin's POV: Everywhere I look, I see the blur of an angel, that has the face of Ally. I don't know what she can possibly be feeling at this moment. I mean, I bet she doesn't know what I am going through. Why must my life be so…damaged? Not just from Ally, but just my past. I have never been able to love without fear. There always has to be the fear of losing someone you care about. You never noticed what would happen if all good went away. I never understood why. Like why does it seem like all bad things must happen to me? The blurs from all the different shades of colors, the colors that Ally would seem to wear. There was red, pink, orange, yellow…the colors of life and happiness. How could someone be so perfect? It was literally killing me on the inside out. I want this all to be a dream. And tonight, I'm going to make sure it will become one. As I walked through the streets of Miami I can feel myself regret the decision I am destined to make. Knowing that there will be people grieving. Not just my fans, but also my family. However, would Ally? Did she ever really love me? Austin, shut up. I mean she gave you everything. The love, the passion, the light. And you are deciding to quit on her? If you think about it nothing, should really end like this. Unsolved. I will not take my life, unless I have the reason too. And the reason will remain being Ally's forgiveness. She is my reason to live. To laugh, to cry, to love. I won't be going anywhere any time soon until she's finally mine again. *starts walking faster*

Riker: Bro, if you're going to be so destined to find her, you should take it slow.

Austin: *not looking back* Wouldn't dream of it.

Rocky: Bro, you're going to get her back.

Austin: *sighs* I really do hope so.

Dez: *texting Trish* Message: Trish answer me! Where is Ally? This is my sixth message! Austin needs to see her and talk things out! *Dez sends the message*

Ratliff: *sees him, looks at him*

Dez: *sighs*

Austin's POV: I need to find her now! Let's see if this will work…

Austin: Ally! Ally! Please talk to me Ally!

Ryland: Dude, be quiet! You are going to wake up the whole city of Miami!

Austin: *doesn't listen* Ally please! Ally! Ally!

Austin's POV: I can see people start to look at me; they look at me as if they feel sorry. Well screw them. They don't' know me or my story. They don't know my life. I know that if I go there now I can change her mind someway and we can go back to being the happy couple we were before this drama happened. But she also needs to help me out. I didn't understand that when I few hours back before the fight she was acting so…different. It completely turned her into someone I did not know, and it scared me. I don't want her to turn into someone she's not. I want her to be the Ally with a smile on her face, the one whose beauty just lightens the world completely. I want it to be Austin & Ally again. Not Austin…and…Ally. Just too far apart. I want to be with her. Is it to much to ask for? I mean I'm just asking for the sake of our happiness. Maybe I'm just asking for mine though. Like what if she doesn't want to get back together? Well it's not going to be like that. I'm going to find her, and I'm not taking no for an answer.


	32. Chapter 26

Ally's POV: Wow, I never noticed how beautiful the night sky was at night. I mean it seemed so…perfect. I remember when I used to compare mine and Austin's relationship to the moon. Haha, yeah the moon. The reason I did that was because the moon is just solid and unbreakable, just like the bond we used to have. And now just thinking of the thought of it is unbearable. I now result to shutting my eyes and to dream about the relationship that we used to have. I start to remember the day that Austin and I met. It was at a Bruno Mars concert. I went with Trish for my 15th birthday. She won two tickets for front row. Trish won both tickets off a radio station, because she knew how much I loved him, and that my birthday was coming up so entered so my times that her fingers bled. I remember when I was there rocking out to the song 'Lighters' I was smiling knowing that it was the best day of my life knowing it couldn't get any better. I saw from the corner of my eye, a certain blonde haired boy looking at me. I couldn't help but blush. I couldn't help but notice the huge smirk that grew onto that face of his knowing he was the reason behind my rosy cheeks. I saw him look at me throughout the rest of the concert paying attention to me and only me, like I was some sort of magnetic attraction to him. At the ending of the last song, which was 'It Will Rain', I could see him looking at me at start singing it. But it looked like he was dedicating it to me. Then when the song finally finished I turned around to look at Trish but to my surprise to be spun by the one and only Austin Moon. I have heard of him knowing that he wanted to be some big shot in the music biz. I knew that he didn't write songs, he only covered songs. But he was pretty known around Miami. Why in the world would he be talking to me? "Hey, I'm Austin." he said smiling. Wow, he was pretty determined to get what he wanted. I smiled awhile biting my lip, "I'm Ally." I saw him start shiver when he saw me bit my lip. "I know that I barely met you but could I please meet up with you sometime?" I looked down to see him grab my chin and lift my head back up. "Please?" he begged. I smiled, "I would love that. I work at Sonic Boom. Come see me anytime you want." He grinned so wide, that I thought his face was going to break. And ever since then he visited me every day with a gift every time. Ever since then, I knew my heart would forever be owned by Austin Monica Moon. I smiled, haha Monica.

Austin: Ally! Ally! Where are you? Ally!

The Boys: Dude be quiet!

Rocky: Dude please be quiet! You'll only get arrested!

Austin: I need to find her!

Riker: We get it dude, but you got to keep it low pro.

Austin: I just know that if I find her I will be able to change her mind somehow! And we can be the same couple we were before this madness happened!

Ryland: Dude, you know it might not be that easy…

Austin: But I will get her back I will!

Riker: You never know she might not want to get back together! Maybe she moved on!

Austin: *frustrated* Well I'm not going to accept that! I need her!

Dez: Bro, you have to understand…

Austin: *interrupts him* Well I don't want too! I need her with me here, tonight! We need to get this sorted out! I cannot live like this! I will literally die without her!

Rocky: You are going paranoid! I need you to calm down! You only broke up with her a few hours ago! You need to think this through! You need to think about it! Maybe this is all for the best…

Austin: No way in hell is this best! My life feels like its falling apart! If you haven't noticed, my whole life is about that one girl! I can't bare the fact that I'm not with her! The reason I wake up in the morning is to see her! I need her with me and you know me! I can't do this! *stops walking, starts tearing* I just want to be happy again…*looks down*

Riker: Dude, you'll find some way to solve this…you will be the happy couple you were before any of this drama happened! Remember nothing separated you!

Austin: Well that was before she started acting like somebody that I don't even know!

Ryland: What are you talking about?

Austin: *hesitates* She just started acting so different a few days before…

Dez: In what way?

Austin: I don't know…*frowns* I never found out why…that's what caused the break up…*looks down*

Austin's POV: Why can't I just be with her again? I want to be able just to go up to her and just kiss her like we are the only people left in this world. I want to be with her, my heart, my soul, my happiness, my love. I want it all to be erased like some sort of mistake you make on writing a script. I want it all to be an act. I just want her back. That's all I'm really asking for. It's just a second chance.

Ally's POV: I seem to be walking into the darkness. It seems like any from now I will be swallowed up by the sky. I mean all there is outside is a pitch black night sky, and the brightest of stars I have ever seen. They sparkle with so much…hope. I pray that in some way, somehow things will be the way it was before. I want to just run into him like there was nothing broken in the first place. One of the many reasons I feel for Austin was because we had many hardships in our life, and with each other we knew we could both help each other out. I want things to be in the same way it was before. I just want to be loved, from the love that Austin just radiates. His love is the only thing I fed off. I need his love again.


	33. Chapter 27

Austin's POV: I have been screaming Ally's name for the last hour. Where could she be? I have searched all her favorite spots; I've checked the park, town garden, beach, woods. I've also checked her house and Sonic Boom, with my family and Dez right behind me. Nothing. Where could she possibly have gone? Like especially now. It's like 1:00 in the morning. I'm surprised I haven't gotten arrested yet. I mean screaming your girlfriend's name in hope of forgiveness is TOTALLY normal, I mean it happens all the time. Perfect time for an eye roll. I have done possibly everything I could do. I have been shouting her name all over Miami. I have a feeling that somehow if I find her I swear that some way I can find a way to change her mind, and be the same we were before. I mean I'm super dizzy. I mean come on though, I drank so much. I had like 8 breezers and at least 6 shots of vodka. Well I most likely had more but I lost count. I just need something…a distraction. Well I got those lyrics in my head again. That's a distraction. Well here I go…

And my mates are over there

Trying to calm me down

Cause I'm shouting your name

All over the town

I'm swearing if I go there now

I can change her mind turn it all around…

Well at least I got something. I just need Ally to listen to listen to me. The problem is that if I see her and poor my heart out, she might not believe me, because like come on, the words will sound slurred. Well hello, I'm drunk. I just want her to think of the positives, if there any. I just need a chance to speak. I need to plan to make sure she listens and understands.

Ally's POV: I seriously have no idea where I am. I just know that wherever I am, I never want to leave. It's so…beautiful. I mean I have calmed down, that's what makes it so peaceful. I am at some river in the middle of a park. I never noticed how beautiful a river was at night. I mean the colors were so amazing, that words can't describe. The colors went so nicely with the stars. It was the most beautiful shades of red, ginger, light brown and gold. There was no way to describe. Over the river was a grand bridge that stretches over the whole to of the river. From the view you could look down and over to see the river in the most shades of all colors. I am now on top of the bridge looking down at it, and for once smiling. Just having the thought of such colors makes me so…happy. I can begin to feel rain drops on my skin. I have a feeling it's going to rain. But where can I go? I'm in the middle of nowhere. Now that it's starting to rain I can feel myself starting to feel the happiness I had when I was around Austin's company. I remember we had shared out first kiss in the rain, and how much I had enjoyed it. The invigorating sensation of Austin sucking on my bottom lip filled my boy with so many sparks of happiness and hope. I'm going to make sure that somehow Austin will be mine again. Even it takes me the longest of time.

Austin's POV: I can see the effect of the drinking starting to take full effect of my body. Yeah, now it's starting to take effect? I mean it was already bad enough before. I can start to feel myself bumping into railings and fences. I just know somehow Ally will come to her senses. Every drunk step leads me to her, and I refuse to stop now. If she sees how much I'm hurting she'll take me back for sure. I'm just sure of it. I need to take my idea into full effect now. I got it all planned now, hope it works. I can fell myself walking in the rain. Great, just what I need to lighten my mood. But not all rain is bad. Like take the day I first kissed Ally for example. It was amazing that words can't dare compare to describe. For some reason it felt like it had the same effect I had the first time in the rain with Ally. Well I got it all planned out, and I know it's a long shot, but if this doesn't work, I then have a reason to end. End all of it.


	34. Chapter 28

Ally's POV: I start walking over to the bottom of the lake next to a bush. I hope my dad doesn't worry; well he's on a business trip anyways. I just got to keep up. I wonder what Austin's doing right now. Maybe nothing. Maybe celebrating that he's finally done with me. He can be happy, but I won't be able to be. Like look at me, I'm a human mess. Like how can my life be so…damaged? It's like so uncommon to be so miserable. I have the urge to go find Austin and tell him how much I love him, and to just feel his breathtaking lips on mine. That is literally the best feeling in the world. I feel…whole. The really warm, fuzzy feeling inside. I look up on the bridge above to see a couple holding hands. I softly smile, knowing that they are great together. I can notice everyone, but they can't notice me. I want Austin…NOW. But I can't find myself moving. There's no life in me to find the energy. I close my eyes, praying that everything will be the way it was before.

Austin's POV: I will do it, I have too. Step 1, I repeat.

Austin: Ally! Ally! Where are you? I need you with me! *running around*

The Boys: *trying to calm him down*

Austin: I just know that I can change her mind in some way…I just do. I swear I can and I will!

Riker: You will man! But come on its late! We can do this another day!

Austin: No way in hell! I won't leave until she's with me! You guys can leave, but I refuse!

Rocky: Dude we can't leave you! And face it, your drunk! Every word that's coming out of your mouth is slurred! There's no meaning in it!

Austin: *pissed* I know there slurred! It had to come down to be slurred! I can't live like this! Do you know how much this is hurting me? Knowing that at this very moment that everything I say is slurred? But what choice do I have? If this is the way to convince Ally that I'm hurting, I won't back away. *turns away, starts yelling her name again*

Boys: *still following him*

~20 minutes afterwards~

Austin's POV: *in pain* Here it goes…this better work or my life is officially over.

Austin: *takes his phone out, dials Ally's number* Ally? Ally?

Ally * on the line, in shock* Yes?

Austin: Ally thank god! Please listen to these words!

The Other Boys: *listening, in complete shock*

Austin: Look, I'm so so sorry. You really don't deserve me. You can do so much better. I can't believe that in just these few hours, my life has been the worst it's ever been. I need you with me. My life has been falling apart. I know that these words are slurred, but they have meaning. You are the most beautiful thing that ever came into my life, I need you with me. I may not be the best with words, but this is what my heart speaks. This is what I feel for you. You couldn't imagine the night I went through. I see your face everywhere I go. Please come back to me. I need you here. You don't imagine how much I need you. You literally are my life. Yes. I know these words are slurred, but please believe that they are true. Because they are. I want to love you again. Don't push me away. I literally beg you. My life is a piece of crap. I swear. You are the only reason I wake up in the morning. The only reason I live my life to the fullest. The smile on my face is because of you. And I'm always smiling, because you're the only thing on my mind. Please be mine. I need you here with me. I know I acted like a jerk, you probably think that I never loved you, but you're the only thing I love. Please…buttercup. I'm sorry.

Ally: *in shock, shaking her head*

Ally's POV: Holy crap…Austin…I can't believe it…oh my god…those words are slurred. *tears start spilling* I have nothing to say…that was beyond words…

Austin's POV: Nothing…all she said was nothing…my life is now officially over. And no one can stop me now. Not even Ally. *drops him phone on the ground, starts tearing, and walking* My life just ended. I can feel myself now losing everything I ever had. Now it's time to make it all disappear.


	35. Chapter 29

Ally's POV: Wait what? Did he just…no….wait please don't hang up!

Ally: *whispers* Hello?

*The lines dead*

Ally: No….

Ally's POV: No no no! Please no! God help me! I meant to say something! It's just I was in shock! Did that just…why?

Ally: *starts tearing* Austin…come back… *slowly shakes her head, puts head in her hands, sobs*

Austin's POV: I can't do this no more…it's not only because of Ally but my life just doesn't have meaning. The thought that Ally is gone, is that I lost everything…I can't bare the thought. I will not be able to go on like this. If I told anyone they'd think I'm crazy, maybe I am. I poured my heart out to get nothing. Absolutely nothing. *stops walking, closes his eyes*

Riker: *feels horrible* I'm sooo sorry…let's just go home….

Austin: *slowly nods*

*With Trish*

Trish: Ally? Ally! Where are you? *starts panicking*

Alex: Is there something wrong?

Trish: I can't find my friend anywhere!

Alex: What's her name? What does she look like?

Trish: Um, her name is Ally. Brownish -curlish hair, depressed over her bleached blonde boyfriend…

Alex: Ahhh, Ally. Yeah I know her.

Trish: *confused* You do?

Alex: *smiles tightly* Yeah, I sort of almost kissed her…*rocks on his feet*

Trish: *in shock* You what!? You know she has a boyfriend! Sort of…

Alex: I didn't know that until she pulled away!

Trish: Until she pulled away!? You did kiss her?! I will kill you with a heel!

Alex: No I didn't! And wait what?

Trish: *takes up her heel, holds in front of his face* This is a heel boy!

Alex: Got it…try calling her!

Trish: I have! 16 times!

Alex: Well I know the last place she was at!

Trish: Where?! *grabs him by the collar* I may be small, but I'm not afraid to hurt you! Now tell me!

Alex: The balcony! The balcony!

Trish: *lets him go* Thank you. *walking away*

Alex: Damn…

Trish: *can't be seen anymore* I heard that!

Alex: *jumps, walks away fast*

Trish: *putting her heel back on* Now where is there the evidence? *walks around, steps on something* What the? *looks at it* Oh my…

Trish's POV: This is Ally's necklace! Austin gave this to her on there monthly anniversary, I find it heartbreaking that they broke up the next morning…over something so stupid. But something's up with them too, they are heartbroken over something besides each other, and I will figure out what it is. They are destined to be with each other. *looks at the necklace* I will figure these to people out. They are hiding something. Something life changing.


	36. Chapter 30

Austin's POV: Why must this happen to me? I mean my whole world had nothing to say…she had nothing. Now just breathing hurts my heart. I feel unknown. Like every step I take, I feel myself slowly fading away. This is going to be hard…maybe I should just end it….I shouldn't wait till tomorrow. What's the point anyways? There's nothing to look towards to in my life. Theres no bright side. You could say my music career, but with Ally, what music career do I have? The reason to every song I sing, the reason to all my needs is in that tiny wholehearted girl I call buttercup. I want to have that feeling of sparks every time I see her. I need that. And without it, theres no real feelings. That's what my body feeds off. That smile, those lips, those words, that soul, that heart. Nothing more pure than that, not even an angel. I can't do this. I'll make sure my suffering ends. *feels the rain on his skin, breaths in deeply, slowly closes his eyes*

*With Trish*

Trish's POV: Where could Ally gone? Okay Trish think where could have Ally possibly gone? The better question is. Why would she just leave without giving me an explanantion? She was my ride home! She expects me to walk in these heels! Well the bigger deal is I need to find out what made her so fragile. Even though I am her best friend, I don't know that answer because I always felt like it was to personal, and every time I brought it up she would start tearing up. I think it had something to do with her mom, I know that she died, but I never knew the reason. The only person who would know that would be…great…Austin. That low life jerk! How dare he do that to my best friend?! Who the hell does he think he is? That was just mean. Like how low can you go? I never would expect Austin to do something so cruel. But wait, what's his story? Where are his parents anyways? How come I can't get an answer for anyone? They both have problems. I need to figure them out. They are both hurt from there heart, and together they can be strong together. I need those two people together. They are truly meant to be together. They are lost. But its not in a bad way. They are lost in love, and they need each others guidance.

*With the boys*

Rocky: *whispers to Ryland* Damn, what are we going to do with him? He's a human mess!

Ryland: *shakes his head* I don't know bro, but we gotta help him get through this, he needs it.

Rocky: But I can't process this. Did she actually say nothing? Like at all? Just you know…breathing?

Ryland: I think so…it's just I think she was in shock. Because believe or not, she's heartbroken too.

Rocky: *unsatisfied* I don't believe that….

Ryland: Oh well you better, I know more about her than you think.

Rocky: *confused* How?

Ryland: *raises his eyebrows fast* You would be surprised how much I know about her…I know more about her than Austin does.


	37. Chapter 31

Rocky: What are you talking about Ryland?

Ryland: Haha, I'm just messing with you. Don't think I'm a stalker. I just know one thing that Austin doesn't know about.

Rocky: And what would that be?

Ryland: It's that…

Riker: Austin no! *panicking*

*Ryland and Rocky run to Riker*

Rocky: What's wrong?

Riker: Austin is losing it. He can't even walk straight. He looks…like…he's fading away.

Ryland: *whispering* He'll get over it.

Riker: *hesitates* I have a feeling that he won't. Not this time Ry-Ry.

Ryland: *shakes his head slowly, sighs* He doesn't deserve this. He needs her here. Like…now. You know?

Riker: *sarcastic* Noooo. We're just out here in the pouring rain because it's amazing time to be out here.

Rocky: *confused* It's not pouring.

Riker: *holds his finger out to Rocky's face* Just wait 15 seconds.

*15 seconds later, its pouring rain*

Rocky: *glaring at Riker* What are you? Some type of fortune teller or something?

Riker: Nah, I just thought that the rain would add to the joy of this situation. *sarcastic*

Dez: It's not a situation anyone wants to be in…

Riker: Dur! I know that! It's that…you know…well…never mind.

Dez: I want skittles!

Ratliff: We can eat some when we get home!

Dez: Yay!

*Ratliff and Dez exciting over Skittles…*

Ryland: Can you guys be any weirder?

Rocky: *shakes his head* Not possible.

Riker: True, true…

*With Ally*

Ally's POV

Okay this is not good! Not good at all! Have a ruined all chances of being with Austin again? This is not what I wanted. I didn't ask to be like this! I don't deserve this! Austin doesn't deserve this! He sounded so…broken. No one should ever feel this way. Not fair. We all deserve a second chance. Our love needs it. We need to be happy once again! We all deserve a second chance. I wish life had a reset button. Just to redo all of the horrible mistakes I ever made. Like ever walking out the door. One of the biggest mistakes I have ever made. I will get Austin to love me again. Even if he moved on, I haven't. I may seem selfish right now, but I am determined for him to be mine. Determined with my life.


	38. Chapter 32

Austin's POV: Hmmm, believe it or not I want to go to the park. I just want to get my mind off things, relax. That's mine and Ally's favorite place to go. Not just to play on the swings or monkey bars, but to just sit down, relax, and just talk. Talk about our differences, our similarities and in Miami anything can happen in the park at night. I have always wanted to take Ally out at night and take a swim in that lake. That might be illegal, but you always gotta have a wild side!

I feel the colors in my mind and reality cooling down. But I am still drunk. So drunk. I can't see anything but gray blurs. But that's all I need to feel. I feel…close to her. Not literally, but in my heart those are the memories I remember. I'm drunk and I still remember the day I fell for her and how I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I remember telling Rydel how much I was in love with her. Rydel would always 'Awww' and 'AWWWW' at the most random of times. I don't want her back. I need her back.

~Starts pouring rain (Think dramatic effect!)~

Ally's POV: Where is he? I have a feeling that he will answer my prayers and will just show up and just be begging to be with me again. I'm not trying to sound stubborn or anything, wanting him to be on his knees bending in the first place, I would probably do the same. How could have yesterday been perfect, and today horrible? That's like a new record in unbelievable stuff. But was he drunk? What if he does something stupid? Are the boys or someone with him? Does Rydel know about this? Let me call her. *Takes out her phone, no signal*

Crap, well that was no help. Why can't we just be together? I know it's pretty much my fault we broke up. If I just didn't act so weird and let all those stupid dreams and ideas get caught up in my actual love life? I should've known Austin would never do something like that. He just wouldn't, he's….Austin. I feel closer to him in a way though. Like he's right around the corner. Waiting for me. I'm hoping that he will come to that point.*Ally hears leaves crunching. (Ally's covered in rain…again)*

Who can that possibly be? It's like 2 in the morning! *Hears soft crying* Oh my….

Austin?


	39. Chapter 33

Ally's POV: No no no! That can't be Austin! I did that to him? He looks so…lost. I feel as if everything crashed onto me. This can't be happening…it just can't! I'm not prepared for this! I did this to him? But how?! And I thought I was having a hard time. He seems so…broken. Why Ally have you done this? Talk to him! Do it! But I can't. I got to find the courage to that first.

Austin's POV: Wow. I out ran the boys. I had to run 4 miles but it was worth it. But now I am so tired. I still see the blurs and the lights of colors that are being shown right before my eyes. My Ally. Where is my darling? I can't. I just need her. To see her. I will die needing her. So that means I pretty much need her with me because I will die. Literally. I feel the rain on my skin, feeling it soak up my soul. I feel the urge of lyrics, running through my soul. It's describing the way that Ally saved me.

_Find me, here in your arms_

_Now I'm wondering where you've always been_

_Blindly, I came to you_

_Knowing you'd breathe new life from within..._

_I can't get enough of you_

I feel my eyes watering. How did I lose the most important thing that ever came in my life? That was seriously the most ridiculous fights in the history of all fights. I lost her over something I didn't know. But she didn't tell me what it was! How does she expect me to help her!? I don't want to bug her about it, but I wanted her to be alright. I wanted her to be happy. But I guess I can't do that anymore can I? I can feel the acohol going to my head. Well since I can't have her, I don't have a purpose. Here goes nothing. *Walks to the top of the bridge right above the lake* (Something like this  6204/6128792056_904aff0341_ )

Ally's POV: What is that boy doing? He's crying…I see the pain, the fear in his eyes. I feel it burning into me. Why did I ever do something so stupid? He doesn't deserve to be like this! Wait, what is he doing? What is he doing up there? No, no, NO! He can't, no! Ally find the words do something! I can feel myself choking on my own tears and words. Don't let him Ally! No! NO!

Austin: *about to fall*

Ally: I'm choking on my tears. I can't let this happen. I won' let it happen. AUSTIN!


	40. Note

**If you have not yet heard, my Youtube was deleted. That was were all my writing was, and were all my readers were. I had 415 subscribers. Until I get at least 150 subscribers I will not be uploading anything new. I'm so sorry... Sorry for the inconvenience. Trust me I devastated. I have been crying non-stop. Sorry again...**

**I do believe that I will start updating Forever Yours. I might continue writing Insight which is on Wattpad...**

**Let's just say Sparks Fly is taking a hiatus. I will one day write it again. I'm so sorry...I really am. You don't know how this has affected me. I feel that I have lost all writing feels. I don't know how long this hiatus will be...it can be a couple days, couple weeks, couple months...so yeah. I'm so sorry. **

**Let's continue shipping Auslly...**

**If you want to help me get my 150 subscribers back so I can start uploading again, go here.**

subscription_center?add_user=caridadxoxoxo

**If you haven't yet read Insight and you want to here you go...**

story/1737937-insight-austin-%26-ally-love-story

**Again...I am so sorry. Please subscribe...**

_- Caridad_


	41. Chapter 34

Austin's POV:  
I'm dreaming. I heard that voice. The voice that made my life become something beautiful. I hear her. I am dreaming. I have been hearing that voice all night. Its just a false thought. She's not her. She's **NOT** here. _Austin…Austin…_this is now getting ridiculous. I know I want to do this. It's what my heart wants me to do. Although I was about to knock the air out of my lungs by jumping into a lake, I instead received a pair of arms wrap around me; and that was breathless. _I'm here_….alright then, I'm not dreaming.

* * *

Yes, yes I know it's very VERY short. I am aware of that. It's sort of a filler chapter. I'm back! I will be updating other stories! I was curoius to know, what did you do for the holidays? Review! xoxo


	42. Chapter 35

**AN: Yay new episode or chapter or whatever you want to call it! I should now start updating often. Check out my new Auslly story ****_Insight! _****It's on this account. Well for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Austin: Oh my god…your actually here.  
Ally: *sighed in relief, eyes watering* Yes I am. I won't let you go, not this time…not ever.  
Austin's POV:  
And that ladies and gentleman was the sign of relief. I have never felt so…full before. Being able to hold her in my arms again was beyond words. Nothing was able to describe how beautiful she looked. I took her chin and looked her straight I the eyes. Her wide piercing brown eyes boiling into mine, but not in a bad way. She smiled. And then just as fast it faded. I felt my heart break a little by the sight of it.  
Austin: *worried expression* What's wrong?  
Ally: *sniffs* Your eyes are glossy…  
Austin: *raises his eyebrows, whispers* And?  
Ally:….Your drunk.  
Ally's POV:  
My heart is so full but so broken at the same time. He's drunk. Why?! I mean it had to lead to this? This life isn't fair. I felt his low, calm breathing. I put my head against his chest and felt him wrap his arms around me. I felt his kiss my hair.  
Austin: I love you.  
Ally: Do you mean it?  
Austin: Yes.  
Ally: Do you really mean it?  
Austin: Yes.  
Ally: Are you for su-  
Austin: Trust me! *chuckles lightly* I do.  
Ally: Good. I love you too.  
Austin's POV:  
I had to this. I NEEDED to this all night. I unwrapped my arms from her small petite frame. I grabbed her by the shoulders gently. She stiffened.  
Austin: *whispering* I won't hurt you. I promise.  
Ally: *nods her head* I know you won't.  
Austin: *looked to the ground* I'm sorry. Really. I'm so sorry….  
Ally: Austin…  
Austin: *lifts his head back up* No!  
Ally: *flinches, closes her eyes*  
Austin: I'm sorry. I'm sorry you went through this.  
Ally: You have nothing to be sor-  
Austin's POV:  
And I didn't let her finish before I pressed my lips onto hers. I was the only ones whose lips moved for a couple of seconds, awhile she stood there motionless. But after a few more seconds I felt her lips move perfectly with mine. She tasted of vanilla. By this point I was lost in…her.

Ally's POV: I felt him press his lips onto mine, rough and softly at the same time. I felt tears streaming down his face. I kissed him back. I had to. I urged to. I had waited so long to do it again. I felt him lightly lick my lips, not to kiss me but to taste me, I guess. I swallowed hard. Alcohol. That was the only thing I tasted. Tears. My salty tears started streaming down my face now. I was about to pull away. But he did first. I opened my eyes to see him on the floor. Unconscious.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Do you like it? Awesome! And I'm sorry if you didn't. Tell me what you think! Review please! Thank you very much! **


	43. Chapter 36

Austin's POV:

I woke up with a pounding headache. What had happened last night? I didn't remember anything. Well I remember a few things. I remember Ally…but that's it. Where is she anyways? I kissed her last night! I found her! Or something like that…

Austin: *gets up from bed, tries to find Ally*

Austin: *goes downstairs to find Ally sleeping on the couch*

Austin's POV: Wow, she looks so innocent and beautiful. And I'm not being a tad bit dramatic. She looked so peaceful. How did she ever end up with a guy like me? *strokes her hair softly*

Ally's POV:

I felt that familiar scent of cotton candy in the air around me. Austin…

Ally: *struggles to opens eyes*

Austin: *smiles slightly* Did I wake you, beautiful?

Ally: *smiles, nods her head*

Austin: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.

Ally: No don't worry about it, its fine.

Austin: I'll go make you something to eat. *kisses her cheek, gets up and goes to the kitchen*

Ally's POV: Ummm…does he not remember what happened for the last week? We were…fighting, I guess you could say? Did that just suddenly blow over? No, it possibly can't. I'm going to have to bring it out sooner or later.

Ally: *gets up and walks into the kitchen*

Austin: *sees her walk in, runs over to her* No, no no! Go sit down.

Ally: *rolls her eyes, and sits down in the dining room*

~ 5 minutes later~

Austin: *comes in with a plate behind his back*

Ally: scrunches eyebrows* What is that supposed to be?

Austin: Close your eyes. Let me give it to you.

Ally: So you're technically feeding me?

Austin: Yes! Now let me do it now!Ally: Fine. *closes her eyes*

Austin: *feeds her*

Ally: Hmmmm…French omelette?

Austin: How did you get that so fast?!

Ally: I have pretty amazing taste buds.

Austin: Of course you do.

Ally: *smiles*

Austin's POV:

Say something! Maybe she knows what happened last night!

Austin: Ally…what happened last night?

Ally: *looks pained* Austin…please don't bring it up.

Austin: Please? Please please, please please please?

Ally: Austin stop.

Austin: Alls…

Ally: Austin…*getting annoyed*

Austin: Ally! *yells slightly*

Ally: NO AUSTIN!

Austin: Please! I need to know what I did wrong so I can fix it! Don't get mad at me. I can't stand it when you get mad at me.

Ally: I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet.

Austin: *sighs* Can I tell you something?

Ally: What's it about?

Austin: Last night…

Ally: Austin…

Austin: Hear me out please!

Ally: *gives up*

*Awkward silence*

Austin:….So can I?

Ally: Start talking. I'm giving you two minutes. I'm listening.


	44. Chapter 37

**_Okay guys, hear me out. I get it. I haven't updated since early February. I've been dealing with...a lot. I've been stressed out and I wasn't moved enough to write anything. I'm better now though, thank God. So, here is chapter 37! I hope you understand and aren't mad at me for not updating. I'm back now! I'll make sure I update more frequently. Well here you go! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Episode 37_**

Austin's POV:  
Okay here's my chance! Don't mess it up now Austin! She's giving you a chance to speak.

Austin: *inhales in a deep breath*

Ally: *taps her foot impatiently*

Austin: Look, I know this has been hard for both of us. I understand that you have been going through a hard time. But you see, you never told me what was wrong with you. The only reason I got mad and frustrated is because you're my _girlfriend_ and you wouldn't tell me what was going on. I felt…hurt. It seemed as if you didn't trust me. And that hurt…a lot. I just wanted you to know that you were not alone. I'm always here for you no matter what. And I guess I got frustrated and I got really mad. But honestly, I was just trying to help you. I didn't know you were going to walk out like that. That week…was the worst time of my life. I felt, I _knew_ you wanted absolutely nothing to do with me anymore. But Ally, you're the only reason why I'm still alive. Before I understood my feelings for you, I couldn't bare to think of a world without you in it. You make _my_ world go round. I love you Ally Dawson and I can't -

Ally: *smiles slightly* Your two minutes are up.

Austin: *sighs* I'm sorry Ally… *looks down*

Ally: Hey, don't feel bad. *brings his face and looks into his eyes* It's not your fault. I acted like a complete bitch, and I didn't know how to cope with anything at the time, especially a relationship.

Austin: *raises his eyebrows in confusion, whispers* Why wouldn't you be able to handle a relationship?  
Ally: *also whispers* You're my first boyfriend, duh.

Austin: Wow, that shocks me honestly.

Ally: *shakes her head slightly* It shouldn't. You're the only boy who really made an effort to be in my life.

Austin: But I'm such an idiot, and I ruined everything…

Ally: Hey! *shoves him slightly* No your not. We're all human. We make mistakes. And anyways, I forgive you.

Austin: *lights up* Really?

Ally: *nods*

Austin: *shakes his head smiling* I love you Ally, I really do.

Ally: Whatever. *kisses him*

Ally's POV: I connected my lips to his. How could I not? His lips were right there and he smelled perfect. Which is weird considering the fact that just the night before, he was completely wasted. But anyways, I could tell he was caught off guard. But he didn't stop. I felt his hands find there way to the side of my face cupping my face gently bringing me closer towards him. The electrical currents running through my body were indescribable. He was just a perfect human individual. I felt him quickly pull his lips away, mine feeling instantly lonely.

Austin: I'm ready.

Ally's POV:

Those words terrified me. I was only 16...

Ally: Austin…

Austin: *nods* I'm ready…I'm ready to tell you what happened to my parents.

* * *

**Thoughts? Tell me what you think! What do you think is going to happen? I always love me some feedback! Make sure you have already favorited this story and don't forget to follow! Review please! I'll update soon! Until next time!**


	45. Chapter 38 Part 1

Ally's POV:  
What no, why how? He doesn't have to! It's a touchy subject and I'm not going to put him through that pain.  
Ally: Austin, you don't have to. I know that's a touchy subject for you, and I don't want you to feel like I'm making you say anything.  
Austin: *reaches for hand* It's okay. I know I have been procrastinating. But it's about time I've told you. You mean everything to me, and it's about time I start acting like a real boyfriend and start trusting you.  
Ally: *smiles a little*  
Austin's POV: Well, you should say something now. Take in a deep breathe. Relax, it's not like she would tell anybody. Ally means the world to me, and it's about time I have a little courage and lead her into the different parts of my life.  
Austin: *takes a deep breathe* Ally. I've been holding a lot back. These last couple of weeks, I've been acting like a crazy person. I really do believe I'm going mad. But it's not your fault. And I HATE how you think that I get mad because of you. I would never get mad at you. Yeah, so we have arguments every once in a while, but I never mean telling you some the things I have. I regret it…a lot. I never want you to feel that I'll leave or betray you. Alright?  
Ally: *nods, about to cry*  
Austin: *cleans her tears, whispers* Don't cry….shhhhh….it's okay. I love you. Don't make this harder for me. I just want to explain.  
Ally: *nods* Continue.  
Austin: *sighs* My parents, wow. They've been gone for what? 2 or 3 years? They both died in a car accident that night. I remember it clearly. It was very foggy that night and the moon gleamed and everything had a very full effect. It was hard to talk about that night without completely losing my mind. My siblings, their scarred. But they don't feel the guilt I feel. I was there. I could have done something to prevent this from happening; and I didn't. They died because of me. How do you think I can the rest of my life knowing that their gone and if I have had done something differently, they'd be alive? *slightly raises his voice* How do you think that feels Ally?  
Ally: Austin…  
Austin:*faces her* W-what? *sniffs*  
Ally: Don't' cry Austin. I can't stand seeing you cry. A part of me dies a little. You can stop talking. You don't need to elaborate anymore. Don't paint me a picture.  
Austin: I NEED to tell you this. You need to understand me and realize how screwed I am. But can you handle it?  
Ally: Just say it. If you really want to tell me, just tell me.  
Austin: Well then, as I was saying…


End file.
